The Paradox of Time
by Professor Silver
Summary: After Link defeated Ganondorf, Zelda sent him back in time to regain his youth. However, this event caused a time paradox as he was still the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Unaware of the slightly alternated history, Link soon intends to prevent the reign of darkness from ever happening, but he did not know to which consequences his well-meant actions would lead.
1. Prologue

**Author's note**

This story takes place in the Child Timeline after the event of Ocarina of Time when Link was sent back in time to prevent Ganondorf's scheme of domination.

However, there was always one question for me. Would it not be likely that the entire time travel of him, which involved a divine power, already alternated the past, some events, individuals and maybe even the future of it?  
That was when I decided to make my own story of it.  
If you like, you can always leave a feedback, I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a land, known as the Kingdom of Hyrule, which relived a peaceful era after it was united under one banner again. The scars of the fierce war, called the Hyrulean Civil War, slowly faded away and the country was on its way to regain its former glory.

None of the inhabitants believed that it would be soon shattered by darkness again until a man, able to wield terrific powers, intruded the Royal Household. In the disguise of loyalty, he desired nothing less than the Triforce, a relic which is said to be created by the goddesses themselves and whoever held the full one was permitted to get his wishes fulfilled.

On his quest to rise to power he stopped at nothing, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction. Ultimately, it ended in the invasion of Hyrule where only the daughter of the royal family was able to escape her deadly fate before his hands could reach out for the ancient relic, claiming its godlike powers only for himself.

Even though it only granted him one part of its might, it made him the invincible and ruthless sovereign over the kingdom, feared by a whole nation.  
Now, the man was only known as the Great King of Evil, the one who annihilated every last light.

Seven years passed by and when it seemed that the last glimmer of hope was to extinguish a young man clothed in green appeared. Filled with courage, he, the Hero of Time, stepped up against the dark to bring light again to the kingdom.  
After a long way against many obstacles and challenges, always scratching death, the time of the ultimate clash of good against evil had come.

In a final battle, determining the fate and future of Hyrule, the Hero of Time Link defeated the Great King of Evil Ganondorf.  
In order to avoid that the dark one would ever maraud the lands again, he was sealed away in the abyss of the Evil Realm by six sages and Zelda, the former Princess of Hyrule.

After Link's victory the peace returned to the kingdom and Zelda reclaimed her royal responsibilities. Under her rule, the shattered country should be united once again and regain its glory.

Nevertheless, the time had come that Link and Zelda should apart because his appearance was at no given time a coincidence, besides the belief of most of the tribes in Hyrule.  
Link was sealed for the past seven years in the Sacred Realm to age and become a young adult. Only then he was able to wield a holy relic called the Master Sword, also known as evil's bane and a key element on his quest to overthrow Ganondorf.

But to fulfill his destiny he had to give up, unwittingly, his childhood, only to find himself in a savior's role for a country he barely knew. It was one of the reasons why Zelda intended to send Link back in time before he received the Master Sword. In addition, with Link's knowledge, he could pretend right from the beginning the plan of Ganondorf's treachery and spare Hyrule its dark future.  
Their farewell hurt them both but they also opine it was the best for them and the kingdom.

The intention seemed to be perfect. Except for one concern they did not consider and could not know. The Triforce itself.  
Due to his unbalanced nature, Ganondorf caused the three triangles to split when he touched it with his bloody hands, leaving him only with the Triforce of Power. The other two, Courage and Wisdom, chose their own bearers, Link and Zelda.

When Zelda sealed the Master Sword again and send Link back in time, who was still the holder of the Triforce of Courage, it caused unknowing for both of them a time paradox that alternated the history and its progress, together with some of its individuals.

Maybe it is not wise to try to change the past in order to give it a brighter future.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The last words of farewell from Zelda echoed relentless through the ears of Link and he still felt her soft hands on his upper body while he was surrounded by floating particles. He could not tell if it was them which rushed upwards or if it was him who fell down to the unknown.

However, he saw with his own eyes how his adult body shrank with every time unit passing by. It was a strange feeling although there was no pain involved. Furthermore, after he finally adapted to being mature, he would be transformed again into a ten years old boy but with the difference that his mind was shaped and extended by the experience he underwent.

Link questioned himself how this would be for him before he was suddenly interrupted as he hit roughly the ground with his face towards it.  
He spitted out the dust that accidently entered his mouth and carefully tried to move in order to get to know if he was more serious hurt due to his unprepared collision.

Relieved to see that he only got a few scratches, which he was kind of used to after his whole adventure, he picked himself up quickly and freed his brown leather boots of the sand. The same he did for his green tunic before he picked up his hat and sword.  
As Zelda mentioned, she took care of the Master Sword so he was left with a smaller one, which he had found once in the Kokori Forest.

While Link intended to orientate himself, a warm wind blew through his blond hair, carrying grains of sand. Even though the sun obtrusively shined from the sky, dipping the environment in a disgusting heat, a cold perspiration ran down his back.  
That was a cruel joke, a very cruel one that almost stole his breath.

Although he felt numb at the first moment when he saw himself confronted with the situation, he realized where he was send to.  
To one of the most hostile areas in all over Hyrule.

It did not matter in which direction he turned his sight as everything offered the same. Sand over sand. Nothing else. No vegetation, no ruins, no signs of any kind of civilization. At this very moment there was not even a monster that tried to rob his life.  
The only thing that differed was the variation of color, from a light brown to a more rusty-red shade. Not a thing he could get excited over.

"The Haunted Wasteland," a female voice broke the silence, "Why were we sent to an area that far away from Hyrule Castle Town?"  
A small body with two wings and shining in a gentle blue light floated near Link's shoulder. His eyes wandered to the fairy called Navi, a companion that traveled together with him since he set of to his destiny to fight the evil and was a great help all over the course to defeat Ganondorf. She was a friend of his even though she could get annoying sometimes.  
But he had the same questioning expression written on his face as he still struggled with himself to accept the truth and the consequences it held.

"Something must have gone terribly wrong. The only place worse than this would be inside the Death Mountain volcano," Link heard the anger in her voice and nodded in agreement before she turned calm again, "Well, complaining will not help us now. We must find our way out of here if we don't want to be roasted by the heat."

Link shared her opinion but it was everything except easy to orientate in an environment where everything looked the same. He was not prepared for this situation, neither did he own a compass nor was anybody in sight. Regarding this, he was not too certain if it was a good thing or not because the ones who called the desert their home were not renowned for their kindness and especially not for their willingness to help.

However, even though he had no idea in which direction he should head for, it was better to go anywhere than just staying where he was and wait, probably only for his death.  
At least he was lucky enough that no sandstorm haunted the wasteland by now because this would certainly mean his end.

The time passed by and Link was still only confronted with the ugly face of the desert whose horizon showed the same over and over again in an ocean of sand dunes.  
Never in a lifetime had Link imagined that a rock could be a highlight of a landscape, which spent a bit of a shadow and coldness, in the otherwise relentless hot, almost burning environment. The single life form Link got to see were a species of sandworms that shortly after their encounter hid fast again, digging their way through the endless sand.

On his journey, Link felt how his feet got heavier and more painful with every step he took, soon followed by a glimmering effect in his field of vision and bone-dry mouth.  
The surrounding drained his energy merciless out and without any chance to recover them, his physical condition reached his limit.

"Please, Link. Don't give up now! I am sure we will reach an oasis or a village or…," Navi's voice sounded like a background noise. He heard this sentence one after another and nothing has changed in the past few minutes or maybe even hours.  
He could not tell anymore how much time has passed by although it felt like endless days. The only matter that ran around in his head was the thought of water.

It was the moment when his legs gave up and in the consequence he fell down on his knees before his body suppressed the sand.  
"Link! Please!" begged Navi, "Don't give up now. You have faced far worse, haven't you? Link? Link!"

But Link did not react to her anymore. He could not.  
In the end, this desert was famous for swallowing anybody who crossed it without preparation. It reprieved no one. Neither the foolish and weak nor the courageous and strong if it got them offhand. The only difference was the time when they would fall victim for her.

It was a shame that it had to end like this. In his last minutes of his consciousness presence, Link remembered the various enemies he faced off. He stood even up against strong once that were twice, thrice or even tenfold in seize as he was himself.  
However, neither a resurrected, powerful dragon nor mighty witches were able to discourage him and stop his track. He travelled through all of Hyrule to awaken the six sages. Many obstacles were in his way and he scratched more than one time death, but he survived them all.

Then, the last instance, it was him. A man skilled in swordsmanship and sorcery, who even possessed superhuman powers and who was notorious for his evil nature. Nevertheless, he was able to vanquish him because he had never given up hope.

But this time it was not a powerful enemy who brought him down on his knees, it was a faceless wasteland. Something that did not even hold any kind of will.  
It was such an irony when Link took it one step further. The one who called this his home, even his origin, it was his sworn nemesis.  
In the end, in some twisted way, he was defeated by Ganondorf nonetheless.

* * *

The rays of sunshine were reflected from the metallic armor which covered the upper head and the neck of a black massive horse. In contrast to his coat the mane and tail had a firered touch and as it galloped to the apparent endless sand, carrying his rider to his destination, they looked like burning flames.

His owner shared quite similar characteristics with his short orange to red hair and his darkened brownish skin like it was common for people who called the desert their home.  
His appearance was huge. Not only his body size was outstanding for a human, he was in addition extremely muscular and well-conditioned. For protection he wore a fairly torn armor with thick brown leather and silver metallic parts. His gloves were fingerless to give a better grip for his large sword, which he now carried on his back.

"At least I can't complain about the weather condition today. Some sandstorm would have been the last thing I needed now," he mumbled annoyed towards himself. His mood was definitely not in its best form since he got aware about some information he wished he never got to know.  
But his attempts to change his thinking in another direction failed and the landscape did not help either as it showed nothing that could distract him.

This was until the point when his eyes caught a green object in the distance. Most likely it was a human body or another living being.  
His prior cloudy expression suddenly changed in a malicious smile.

"What a moron," he was unable to withstand to give his spitefulness a verbal utterance.  
The misery of the one laying in the sand was something that cheered him up. In the inside he hoped it was a Hylian because in his opinion they deserved it the most to suffer from the harsh sun as he considered them to be greedy parasites.

He was aware of the fact that many people came into the Haunted Wasteland in the hope to find its treasures and that they especially desired to exploit the Spirit Temple, the one which laid deep within the desert.  
But nobody of them was ever able to find it and only felt victim to the cruel treatment the territory offered to them. Haunted by illusion, trapped in remorseless sandstorms, lost in orientation, dried up by the heat.  
The only thing they ever found was their death. It was a suitable price they had to pay for their greed.

The only ones who knew the way and, in addition, had the abilities to conquer the desert were the Gerudo, his people. It was their home since eras and the Spirit Temple was a sacred place, being built back in ancient times and of incalculable value for them. It was impossible that they would allow any outsider to dishonor it by even entering.

His tribe consisted of nimble thieves and skilled warriors and, with his exception, all were women.  
For him it had its upsides and downsides but one of the most important amenities the gender gave him by birth was that he was, by their law, destined to be the guardian of the desert and their leader.  
Therefore he was also the bearer of the title 'King of Thieves' known by his name Ganondorf.

As he got nearer to the, what he thought, fallen one, he raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
This was a curiosity. A curiosity that was even rare enough to make him stop when he was only a few meters away from the body.

Normally he could not care less about anybody being foolish enough to enter the Haunted Wasteland. He encountered them more often than he wished, but most of the time he just ignored the trespassers and their calls for help or only laughed about them. Sometimes only in the inside, sometimes he made sure that it was load enough that they heard it.

But in some cases, strongly depending on his mood, he could not resist but to pretend to give them a helping hand. With false advice he sent them to the even more dangerous areas of the desert, where deceiving quicksand could be found or powerful monsters, which were notorious by the tribe.  
These were areas that even the Gerudo avoid when it was possible because even they could easily find their death there.

Even though most of the time he passively let the desert deal with the introducers, there was this one exception when he set his own hands on their fate.  
He had always been a man of pride and therefore he could not stand it, by any means, if those ones dared to insult him or his folk. It was his short-temper and his fury that awaken in moments like these and without any hesitation he stopped on his track to face them. He never cared if it was only one or ten of them, his only interest then was to make them pay for their offence.

Most of the time, it was easy to deal with them because they were already exhausted from their journey through the desert. Even when they were not, up to today he never encountered someone who had enough skill to be ever a threat for him.  
A good amount of them went down before they were able to reach him due to his magical spells. These were ideal attacks over a distance while the rest of them fell in close combat as a victim to his sword, slaughtered.

He neither had felt any kind of pity or regret towards the ones he killed nor did he feared to get punished for committing murders as there was no one who could ever give any evidence for it, while the desert soon did the rest to cover their remains under the sand, forever.  
It played into his hands that the law was absent in the Haunted Wasteland.

The only consequence of his behavior were the complains he had to endure from his people, when he gave them his armor and clothes to get these rid of the spilled blood and patch it up if it was necessary. Besides, it could be very annoying to get the dried and sticky blood out of his hair, one reason why he preferred it short.

However, this time he struggled with himself how to address this trespasser because he was different. Very different.  
In most cases it were men who tried to challenge the desert, rarely he ever saw a woman here that did not belong to his tribe, but this was the first time a child got lost here.

Ganondorf descended from his horse, which neighed shortly in uneasiness, but stopped as he shortly stroked it under his lower jar. He walked the last distance up to the child before he shortly looked down on him. Either this boy was very courageous or extremely foolish. Or both.

After Ganondorf moved his right foot underneath the boy's body, he energetically lifted it, causing him to fly in the air. Before he felt down again, he grabbed him with his right hand on the upper arm.  
He could see that this boy was still barely breathing.

He was unable to put it into words but something about this one impressed him enough to not let him rotten here.  
Maybe it was due to his attitude to face even tough challenges where most just would break apart in tears.  
Maybe it reminded him a bit of his own youth were he often sneaked away from the save fortress to explore the outside, only to be collected up again by his people shortly afterwards and to earn a new lesson of how dangerous it was to be alone.  
Nevertheless, he believed that this attitude was what great men are made off. At least as long as death did not catch up with them before.

Ganondorf turned around in the direction where his horse starred at them with his red eyes.  
"Don't watch me like this. He doesn't add much weight," he smiled nasty, "You want to be a horse fit to the king, don't you? Then show me what you've got."

Vigorous he threw Link on the back of his stallion before he mounted him himself.  
"So, young man. Let us see if you can make it to the Gerudo's Fortress or if you share the same fate as my other encounters. It's your decision," he said once he continued his journey.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

The solid stonewalls from the Gerudo's Fortress towered over the sand dunes. On the last mile to its entry, flagstaffs marked the way and made it possible to find it even in the fiercest sandstorms.  
After hours of crossing the desert it offered a quite impressive sight every time. The tremendous construction was built near the entrance of the area and was the residence of the eponymous tribe, but more important, it was his home.

In the meanwhile, once Ganondorf finally got to see the gigantic gate, the sun already tended towards the earth and saturated the environment in a softly reddish color. From an aesthetic point of view, the dusk showed the most beautiful face of the desert.

But Ganondorf was never keen of it and was just relieved that he made it punctual as he loathed the twilight if only because it heralded the beginning of the night. The time when the wasteland revealed its true visage and the reason why it was called to be haunted. Not to mention the nocturnal creatures which were real pains to deal with, even worse than the dangerous ones that can be found in specific territories.

His strong antipathy was a remnant of a fault he once made when he was young and inexperienced. In a touch of haughtiness, he decided, alone, to cross the wasteland by night in order to prove that the fear of the dark was needless. However, he extremely overestimated his powers back then.

The result of his reckless scheme was that he barely made it to the Spirit Temple alive. In the end, it was pure luck.  
Afterwards, it took him weeks to recover from the injuries, which were cluttered all over his body, and even month before he regained his old strength.

The permanent scars on his back were silent witnesses of the foolishness he committed and the visible part of the legacy he still dragged around. Even up to today, if possible, he avoided the dark desert hours although he had already the opportunity to experience that he now possessed the ability to conquer at any given time.

When Ganondorf approached to the entrance he could hear the keepers shouting instructions before the clunky gate lifted up from the sand with a load and rusty noise.

"Well, well, you made it in time. I was worried I had to send a rescue squad to look after you because… you know… the scary night," was the cynical greeting Ganondorf earned after his stallion barely set a foot into the fortress.

It was not even necessary for him to figure out who the one was that spoke in such a fashion with him as there was only one who dared to do so.  
Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the woman with her long and bound together red hair who wore fairly elegant clothes whereas her shoulder region was blank. Her jewelry showed that she was high-ranked amongst the Gerudo and in fact, the only superior to her was he.

"Thanks for the concern, Nabooru," was the bald response Ganondorf gave her when he descended from his horse before he walked the few steps towards her and two other woman.  
Dominant he stood before her and although she was one of the most skilled and respected Gerudo, her physical appearance was fine-boned in comparison to his. With a keen look he added unpleasantly, "But you should know that this is no manner to greet a king."

Nabooru had to bend back her head to speak face to face to him but he could see that she was not intimidated.  
"My deepest apologize, my venerable Majesty Ganondorf. I beg subservient for your forgiveness," she answered undeterred the exact same way as before, "I promise, next time I will organize a welcoming committee only for your return."

"Even you should watch your mouth sometimes, Nabooru", his voice was still calm but his expression got darkened, "because otherwise," Ganondorf showed her his hand with a purple ball of magic, "you could accidently get hurt. This would be a tragedy, wouldn't it?"

They both starred at each other but neither of them loosened the gaze and it was obvious that the other Gerudo felt uneasy about the situation even though it was not unusually. Besides, it was common knowledge amongst the tribe that he would not let anybody else speak to him in such a manner without making his threat a reality.

Ganondorf could not explain even up to today why Nabooru had that kind of a passion to provoke him. On the other hand, he could neither think of a time when they were not at loggerheads. This one ran like a golden thread through their lives, back to the earliest point in time he was able to remember. Even in their youth they found themselves frequently in a conflict, even physical ones, which most often only ended because they were divided by the adults.

But despite everything, he never contemplated to seriously harm her or to depose her from her responsibilities which would be difficult but not impossible for him if he truly intended it. Probably it was her rebellious and irrepressible manner that mesmerized him and was the reason why he let her get away with many things others would have paid with their health.  
Nevertheless, he would prefer to die than to admit it towards anyone.

Ganondorf was interrupted when Nabooru spoke out in surprise, "Where did you find him and… what have you done?!"  
He turned around to find out at what she was looking at when he saw the green one on his horse's back. He almost had forgotten him.

"Ah, this boy," Ganondorf grabbed the motionless body on his collar before he pointed at one of the two Gerudo and gave her the reins of his stallion, "You! Take care of him. I need him to be fit for tomorrow."  
He stroked him again under his upper jaw, which he thanked him with a satisfied whicker, before the woman went away with the horse.

"Can we come back to the former issue?" Nabooru was obvious annoyed that he switched topics, "So, what do you wanted to say about the boy?"

"Ah, yes. You know, he seemed to be a brave one. I found him in the desert", Nabooru raised an eyebrow in disbelief and as he continued he could see that her face filled itself further with doubts, "In the end I came to the conclusion it would be a waste to just let him die."

Ganondorf did not get an answer from her but the face spoke for itself.  
"Whatever, I have no clue if he's still alive but children are for women anyway," he was unable to hide his annoyance caused by her reaction and throw the child with one arm in the direction of Nabooru who caught him.

"Did you catch the fewer, too? I mean, you're helping someone out there in the desert instead of killing him?" she asked incredulously.  
"No," was the cold answer of him while he walked past her, indicating that the discussion was over.

However, Ganondorf soon had to notice that it was not the case for her.  
"You know what? You can tell your surrogate mothers or whomsoever the fairy-tail that especially you are without any ulterior motives," she said in a mocking behavior but he did not react to her and moved on.

"Well, if you don't want to tell, then let me guess what it is this time. Maybe you want to press someone for rupies. Or you were in a hurry and thought it would be more fitting to exploit him later," she flicked her fingers, "Wait, I have a better one. You've learnt a new curse and were in the need of an innocent victim and know wait to see for the results."

Ganondorf stopped and slowly turned around in order to look straight into her eyes.  
"Neither of them," he responded harshly before he added in a more calm but also menacing way, "But if you're that fired up for it, I'm more than pleased to make you the next sacrifice. Trust me; I would even be willing to spend some more time to get you a very 'nice' one."

Only the wind broke the silence as none of the other Gerudo dared to move or make a noise. The tension of the atmosphere was sensible and he felt that it was hard to restrain himself from grabbing her throat.  
Even though barely a minute passed, it seemed like hours before Nabooru finally answered.  
"I acknowledge your efforts. However, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I will reject your offer. I like it the way it is."

It was not exactly the answer Ganondorf wanted but he was not in the mood either to involve him more into the quarrel and decided to leave it at that this time. At least she did not add any taunting comments, her way to show that she gave in.  
She sure knew how far she could go before reaching his limits.

"Then take him away before I change my mind," Ganondorf grumbled while he left.  
He already regretted that he listened to his impression and saved the boy. He almost wished as well to undo it but laying hands on children was a taboo for most of the Gerudo. If he intended to kill him here, he would certainly get a never ending earful. Something that would definitely overstrain his patience by now.

* * *

The night had already broken in and the only thing that was left was the wind, which howled between the house walls.  
The lone light that brightened the room were given by candles which stayed on a wooden table besides Ganondorf's feet. He leant backwards on the chair with a half-filled earthenware vessel of Chateau Romani in his hand and already had thrown his armor in the next corner.  
Lost in thoughts, he starred at one of the bringer of light.

In this very moment, the Gerudo were in a very miserable situation because they had to face a cruel, and worse lethal, disease that already claimed many victims amongst them. It was all out of a sudden after it started to break out.  
At first it seemed to be only a high fever but soon it developed other symptoms, including the most dangerous one, internal bleeding, which led in most cases to death.

Since they never had to deal with this disease before, no one of them had either any clue what it was or where it came from or how it could be cured.  
It was the reason why Ganondorf went off alone to the Spirit Temple in the hope to find hints about it in the countless vaults.

The sanctuary was a place where Gerudo generations recorded their history over millennia with their respective sovereign. It always left a great impression to him when he faced the portraits of his ancestors, all mighty and great men, who watched and guarded over the desert long before him. One day he would be immortalized besides them as well.

Though the true value it held for him now was that besides the past of the Gerudo, important events and fates of the other races of Hyrule were passed down on these walls as well. Unfortunate, the inscription and symbols fell already victims to the river of time, which made it hard to decipher them, but nevertheless he found some incidents that sounded very similar to his concern.

Many people had been killed by the disease and even entire tribes were exterminated but it was also a strange phenomenon. Once it had rampaged it just disappeared from the surface like nothing ever happened. It was not rare that it took centuries to crawl out of the shadows again and started a new havoc.

But the most interesting and also last recorded event occurred about two centuries ago when the disease broke out amongst the Hylians. On its raid it took many lives again, but this time the royal alchemists found a cure against it, pretending it from spreading further and pushing it back into the subsurface.  
Even though it was a partial achievement, it did not pleased him at all because it did not matter how long he searched for information about the cure itself, he found none.

Ganondorf took a deep hit of his brew because he felt how it enraged him to think about what it would mean for him. There was no way around that he was in the need of the cure, if not for his people than for himself because he was not safe from the illness either and the only ones that could help him were the ones he loathed the most. The Hylians.

He could not and did not wanted to understand why out of all races in Hyrule, which were many, it must be them. And if that was not bad enough, it was their royalty. And if that was not bad enough either, he would not get what he needed with thievery or violence as he did not even know for what he should look out.  
He took another deep one because it got into a direction he utterly despised.

"Hello?! Would His Reverence condescend himself to speak with me?" a familiar voice with a sarcastic sound interrupted his thoughts.

Ganondorf turned his head to his right side and was surprised. He must have been deep involved in his inner struggle that he did not even notice that Nabooru had entered the room and already sat besides him. It was kind of given that she came in unannounced, a thing he did as well, as the doors often were not locked up because other people must be extremely foolhardy to think about introducing the Gerudo Fortress.

In consideration to her irritated voice she must have tried to approach him before although he only looked at her without giving an answer.  
"Well, at least you react," she got calmer as she asked him, "Did you get any information?"  
He turned his head away again and responded curtly, "Yes."

He did not intend to tell anything else and just starred in silence again at the candle in front of him.  
"Is anything else incoming or do you think I'm trained in mind-reading?" she asked him rhetorical before she added, "You know, you're not the only one who is interested in this issue."

Ganondorf remained silent. He was certainly not in the mood to explain her anything any further.  
Only thinking about that he had to go to this Hylian pack made him feel sick. But thinking that he likely has to ask them for a favor concerning the medicine, which was associated to subordinate him to them… He felt the necessity to go beserk and crash something or someone to pieces.

"At midday today I honestly believed that even bad lots like you have a soft side," Nabooru sighed slightly hopeless, "Deep buried inside of course. Do you think it is possible to utilize it one more time or will we only see it again in twenty years because it has overstrained yourself too much?"

It was only one ear of Ganondorf that listened to Nabooru's words and he forgot them almost in an instant. He still was more concerned with the matter that awaited him tomorrow, respectively the next days.

However, in the end, it did not matter how much he get exasperated with it for he knew that in the current state this one was inevitable. It would be better to think about something else that was not in any kind related to this one.

He tried to keep himself relaxed and got his feet of the table while he turned around to her and asked in a stilted tense manner, "What do we have to eat?"

Nabooru's face got a dubious expression before she responded buffled, "It's kind of nice that you haven't lost you language but what does this have to do with the former topic?"

"I simply asked you what we have to eat! What part didn't you get?!" Ganondorf yelled in an extremely aggressive manner while he leapt to his feet. Due to his spirited movement, he pushed over the chair which collided with the wall and got destroyed as a result of the impact.  
His eyes looked wild and beastly like he was on the verge of slaying down anybody who was dumb enough to dare to cross his way.

Furthermore, his verbal outburst was attended by a crashing sound that was soon followed by a pain in his left hand. This was, literally, the earthenware vessel he held in his hand a few seconds ago, but everything that was left of it now were fragments, some of them sticking in his palm. The rest of the Chateau Romani was a waste now as well.

"Screw this cursed shit," Ganondorf swore amongst other things while he dragged out the pieces that were buried in his skin. At least, even Nabooru did not risk saying anything unfitting as this well-known characteristic of him compared with his powers even scared her. The unpredictability once he lost the control over himself.

Still cursing he stomped out of the room and ripped the door out of its hinges when he shortly afterwards got his hands on his sword. It was enough; he did not need his armor for this. He unsheathed it and the adamant steel reflected the lights of some candles. It would definitely see some blood this night.

Ganondorf had no interest in searching some monsters in the desert now but the Gerudo Training Ground would hopefully offer enough to calm down again. It certainly would have been the best if he got the sleep he needed for tomorrow's journey but with that degree of rage inside him it would only impede it. It was more important to get rid of it first.

Once Ganondorf returned he could hear another worried voice, "Is everything alright? I think I heard our king complaining about something."

"No, no, everything is fine," Nabooru answered soothing," Ganon has just one of his more than famous conniptions. He will calm down if he has a good cry on his own shoulder."

Ganondorf could see a sneering expression on both of their faces once he entered the room again. It disappeared in an instant after they saw the furious man and the forged steel in his right hand.  
Also they did not say a word it was kind of a pleasure for him to see their alarmed and also frightened body language when he slowly approached to them.

When he almost reached the two, he stated menacing towards Nabooru, "Today you're lucky but one day your loose tongue will be your doom."  
He pushed the other Gerudo aside in order to leave.

Once he was outside on the way to the training ground the wind already cooled him down a little. But nevertheless he thought that he should have killed her for this statement. He really should have but he knew he probably never would.  
It was an odd relationship they both shared although he was never sure how Nabooru thought about it.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

The surrounding was empty and dark, engulfed in forlornness and hopelessness. It felt like every glimmer of light or hope was consumed by it. Even the ground was devoured with nowhere to stand and nowhere to go. It was impossible to recall how long he already wandered around, completely lost on orientation, though judged by the feel alone it must be an eternity.

Link was not even sure if he was still alive. Maybe they sealed him again to preserve his life. Maybe this was the path to the afterworld. Maybe this was even the underworld of the banished.

Unfortunate, there was the one thing that arose further with every step he took forward. Fear.  
It was a companion on all of his adventures but nevertheless he kept on going, overpowering it every time in every challenge he had to face and faced.

However, this time its intensity grew stronger and stronger once Link tried to shack it off until it got unbearable. There was no chance to overpower it anymore, for the first time it paralyzed him. He wanted to scream and fight against it but nevertheless it forced him down to his knees. With his hands before him, he braced himself, trying to calm down and keep his sanity, before he closed his eyes.  
There was no hope anymore. It was the end.

Suddenly, a light pushed the darkness aside and as Link opened his eyes again to locate the source, he noticed that it was near, very near. The three golden triangles lightened up on his left hand and the one on the bottom right corner shined the brightest.

It was unbelievable that he forget that he was once the chosen of courage. A hero for a whole nation, even the entire world. How could he rest while the world was afflicted by evil?  
He remembered those wise words he once got told. Courage might not mean the absence of fear but it meant to defeat it over and over again, never losing the hope and not being afraid to strive for the impossible.

Link would never allow himself to give up when there were still people waiting for him. When the Kingdom of Hyrule was still threatened. He might not have chosen the path of a hero himself but it would neither hinder him to follow it nonetheless.

With new energy arising inside him, he just started to run, leaving the fear and the dark behind him. They both would not force him down on his knees again. This was not the end. This one was still coming and it would not be his.

"Link," he heard a weakened whisper which broke through the silence, "Link!"  
He kept on running towards the calls and with every step it became loader and clearer. He had to get out of here.

* * *

All of a sudden, Link reopened his eyes. The breath of him was heavy, but at least this must mean he was still alive. Carefully he tried to sense the ground he was lying on when he heard a well known voice, "Link! You're finally awake," a blue fairy floated over his head, "You got me really worried this time. I'm glad you made it. You looked terrible, Link."

He intended to tell her that it was exactly the way he felt a short time ago but he let go of it as it would only raise unnecessary worries. Furthermore, it was more important that he get back to his full senses soon.

In order to get to know where he was he lifted his upper body. It still felt a little numb and dizzy but he could perceive that he was laying on a bed in a stone building and in consideration of the brightness it must be either dawn or dusk.

"Link, don't you think, you should lie there a little bit longer? A few minutes ago you made the impression as if you were near death," said Navi worried but it did not need words that he would ignore her advice as he already stood on his feet. Link had no time to waste even though he preferred to rest longer.

It was kind of a miracle that he had survived the desert which could only mean that somebody had found him there and was kind enough to pick him up. Everything spoke for it that the Gerudos were the ones and though he was thankful, it also gave him a chill. These ones were notorious thieves and regarding that he had only his underwear on, it would be quite a struggle to get his equipment back.

"Well, I think what you're looking for is here," Navi pointed out and flew over to a pile which laid near the bed.

Link's eyes followed Navi though what attracted his attention was not the pile but a vessel filled with water. His thirst was stronger than his inwit to not take from others even though this specific society did not bother about it either. After a satisfied sight he grabbed his clothes. Besides, to his surprise, none of the items were missing, not even the sword.

"While you were still unconscious, I explored the environment. As you may have guessed, we're at the Gerudo's Fortress," Navi explained, "It's dawn already but you've been only passed out by one night. I awoke when one of the warriors brought you here and cared for you."

It meant his assumptions were right despite that it was unexpected that these people helped him. As he thought further about it, he remembered that Nabooru once told him that a lot of them had their set of rules, including not robbing from other women or children. Regarding it, it made sense that they did not leave him in the desert. He sighed inside. It was a shame that they had to deal with such a selfish and dreadful king named Ganondorf.

"Since you don't look like you intend to stay here for longer, I think it's nevertheless better for us if we get out of here unnoticed," suggested Navi.  
Link shortly nodded as he had come to the same conclusion. His highest priority was to fulfill his most important duty before the whole history of the future would repeat itself once more. This one had to be prevented, no matter how.

Link was aware that it was not nice to leave without thanking his savior first but it was unpredictable how much trouble it could cause. Maybe they would not let him go for some odd reason or demand a kind of compensation. Despite everything, they weren't pacific and furthermore, it could be that the sole Gerudo man was also running around here and Link was everything except keen to cross his path unprepared.

The easiest way out was across the broad roofing. Normally the guard was heavy on the ground but not there because one had to get first into the fortress to even be able to reach it. It was unlikely they expect somebody to use it in order to escape. Additionally, it was hard to see someone from the bottom on the top but not the other way around.  
Doubtless, it was an advantage for him that the Gerudo build their fortress on different levels and one could walk on them.

With the help of a vine like plant, which could be found all around the edifices, Link climbed out of the hole meant to be a window and made it onto the housetop. He shortly paused to orientate as he intended to head for the Gerudo Valley.

With a mountain range in his back and the walls of the buildings on the other side it was not a difficult attempt to remain unseen. Ever when Link had to pass these windows, he ducked himself and crawled. He did the same when there was no building which could hide him from the views of the Gerudo on the lower levels. Furthermore, these times gave him an overview of the fortress and even though it was early in the morning, Link only saw a few warriors which surprised him. It was nothing in comparison to the guard when he was an adult and tried to sneak into their territory.  
It questioned him if something happened to them.

Unfortunate, at one point the roofing was interrupted and he had no other choice but to enter one of their apartments.  
"Link, just be careful that you don't run into one of the Gerudo," said Navi while Link thought it was unnecessary as he did not plan to do so, "I could imagine even if you're a child they wouldn't like it if some stranger runs into their homes. And", Navi paused for a moment to emphasis her next advice, "For goddesses' sake, restrain yourself and do not destroy any pots."

Once Link had made it inside, he saw himself confronted with the next challenge. To make it to the door without a noise would be quite tough by such a mess. Whoever called this one her home was definitely not gifted with the talent of tidiness.

He still grinded out his way when Navi mentioned pressing, "Link, you should hurry before somebody comes," although she never got an answer from him as he found the advice kind of useless.

However, there was another issue that concerned him. The pieces of clothing, which were spread around everywhere, were neither small nor they looked very female. As he crossed the next room after Navi's all-clear signal his suspicion proved to be true.

His eyes checked out an armor, one that he would probably never forget. A blue one with brown leather parts on the upper body and a heavy protected shoulder area, adorned with symbolic strips of the Gerudo.  
Link noticed how he began to feel uncomfortable while realizing what it meant if this one was of all things inside this building.

"Link! Don't just stay there and stare. We have to hurry before someone will notice us!" moaned Navi again.  
Link slowly moved on but his eyes were still on the piece of his worst archenemy. At least it must mean that he was still here and not in Hyrule Castle. A kind of relief for him.

"We can get out of here," sighed Navi facilitated as she floated towards the window in the following empty room. Link reached for its sill but stopped when he saw the staircase to his left which led down.  
"Link?" whispered Navi, "What are you waiting for?"  
However, Link did not react.

There was one thought that nagged on him since he returned in time. He did not believe that this one could really be true but as long as he had no evidence for or against it, it would never stop bothering him.  
It was careless and it was dangerous. He was aware of them and also he should not risk both of them at this state, his desire to finally get to know it through his own eyes was a lot stronger.

Without further thinking about the consequences, he let go of the sill and headed for the staircase. With one ear he could hear Navi complaining. Link went on undisturbed and concentrated more on the voices he heard once he almost reached the bottom. It was quite dark in the small room but it did not hinder him to approach to the door which stood ajar.

"Have you lost your mind? What would have happened if somebody would have been here! And don't you dare to go to the next room!" she mumbled irritated. "Do you even listen to a word I say?" the feedback was again none existence, "I see. Courage doesn't exclude recklessness, I'm afraid."

Maybe Link was unable to understand what the two people, who he observed through the small gap, were talking but at least they brought the evidence he wanted even though he had preferred another outcome. He really had the hope that Ganondorf's banishment through the six sages and Zelda would have taken care of him in the past as well.

Link had to admit that this thought was ridiculous right from the beginning. At this point in time, nothing of the future had happened and it would have been odd if it had an effect on the past. For this it must have been a divine power.

"What is so interesting that you continue to ignore me?" the displeased fairy flew to him, "Ah, our prospective evil overlord and Nabooru," she pause shortly before she added thoughtful, "I always believed she hated him for obvious reasons but now they seem to be in a relaxing relationship. But come now, Link! We have to go instantly. We're more than screwed if he finds us here!"

The subsidiary statement of Navi hit Link like a needle. She was right, this one thing was odd. When he first met Nabooru, she was persistent in pointing out that she and Ganondorf may be born from the same tribe but otherwise had nothing in common. Furthermore, she always spoke in high disrespect and acted against him. Things one would not do without valid reasons as he was her king by their law. In the end, she even betrayed him by being one of the sages responsible for his banishment.

Yet, Link noticed no sign of hostility or at last aversion from her towards him. There was nothing, she did not even looked like she felt uncomfortable in enduring his presence and she was by all means a woman who stood her ground, no matter what.  
It must have a meaning she acted the way she did but it did not make sense to him.

Link was brought out of his rumination when he was hit by Navi, "We have no time for daydreaming. Hurry, we have to get away from here, fast and far. I don't feel the need to figure out what this madman will do to us."

It was too late when Link, due to the fact that they were both distracted by Navi's further rant, realized that his nemesis ended his conversation with Nabooru and walked towards the room they stayed in.  
Link's heart misses a beat. There was no chance for a proper hideout or even the time to run back. If he did, the enemy would either see or hear him for sure.

The only possibility he had was to crouch in the corner, between the wall and some kind of a cupboard. He could only hope that Ganondorf was too tall and inattentive to notice him. Although he disliked it, confronting him here and now had no chance of success. He would be doomed if it came to a fight now.

With a load noise the door opened and crashed into the opposite wall. Link broke a sweat. If he had decided to hide behind it he would have certainly earned some broken bones.

He held on his breath and tried to calm down his heartbeat while the sand bandit walked in and the distance between them was barely one meter. Link prayed in silence that the man just moved on while he cowered in the edge like a stone and did not move a single muscle.

Then, all out of a sudden, Ganondorf stopped in his moving. Link felt like his blood froze in an instant. If this man made only a short glance to his right it would be over. He regretted that he had given in only for his curiosity to know if this man plagued the world or if he was sealed.

It were never ending seconds before he only mumbled something along the line of "Then just get a new door and don't strain my patience" before he moved up the stairs. It was a rare moment that Link felt relief in such a degree.  
But there was one thing he could say without any doubts. Ganondorf clearly had not forfeited any of his intimidating presence.

Nevertheless, Link would not be afraid to confront him one more time but as a child and without the legendary Master Sword and Light Arrows he would be foolish to do so.  
Even without the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf possessed terrifying powers nonetheless. He proved this well enough when he encountered him in the future once the Gerudo chased after Zelda and Impa.

Also he stayed up and even drew the sword against him, Ganondorf easily pushed him off with his magical skills. He was not even serious in doing so and if he wanted, he could have killed him in a blink of an eye. However, instead the thief showed his impression towards his attitude and left.

Link thought it was kind of an irony that Ganondorf kept him alive because of the acknowledgement of his courage. The courage that was later the prime cause for his downfall once he ruled over Hyrule. If he had known this before, he probably would not let any brave child stay alive, no matter where and when they crossed his way.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

It had been some time since Ganondorf last wore this piece of armor. In comparison to his others he considered it his most precious one and therefore it had also the privilege that he generally paid more attention to not let it fall apart that easily.

For most of the time it was meant for political issues or traditional events of his folk but sometimes he could not resist but using it on one of his raids as well. Especially if he planned it to be a greater one or knew he probably face a tough monster. In the end, it not only looked more royalty, it also offered a better protection in fights.

Once Ganondorf returned back down again to Nabooru, her fingers played with the earthenware vessel in her hands. As he stood on the other side of the table, he spoke to her in a suspicious manner, "Are you sure I can actually trust you to watch after the fortress as long as I'm away?"

She put the vessel back on the table before she faced him, answering in a relaxed way, "Don't worry. I'm more than confident that we can get along without any kind of men watching over us."

Her passion of giving him sardonic answers would certainly not die anytime soon. Slightly snorting he asked her, "Sometimes I wonder if you're even aware with whom you're actually dealing."

"Of course I am," she responded in a tone like he asked her a very dumb question, "I'm dealing with someone who once challenged me to an 'official fight' and who was afterwards utterly frustrated about his broken pride."

At first Ganondorf thought about punching the next object he got into his hands into her mouth but he refrained from doing so. It would not help to clean up this old youthful indiscretion of him.  
"You want to rehash up this ancient hat?" he answered annoyed as he turned his back towards her, "That's pathetic. How much time has passed since then? Ten years, twenty? I can't even remember as it has absolutely no meaning for nowadays."

Once he reached the door, he stopped on his track and only turned his head around. With a lowered voice and a menacing glance in his eyes he asked her, "You're not that fool to think that you have even a tiny chance against me if I'm getting serious, do you?"

Nabooru leant back in her chair and evaded a direct answer to his question, "You can talk it down as much as you want but it doesn't and never will change the fact that it happened."

"Well, if this is the case, than you should better prepare yourself for a new 'official fight' after I return so we can eliminate any uncertainties between the both of us," he finished the conversation by smashing the door before he headed for the outside.

The sun already burned down from the sky once Ganondorf stood in front of his black stallion. The preparations for the upcoming journey were almost finished though he absolutely did not feel like pulling it through.

"I'm surprised. You were serious when you said you would go. I had to admit I still doubted it and thought you were only talking big," heard Ganondorf from behind and once he turned around he faced his representative.

"You can trust me, I would highly prefer to go and battle a dragon. I don't mind if it were two, three or six at once. Or start a war with the Hylian pack," Ganondorf replayed in a riled way as he neither could believe he would do something like this one day, "But would it help at all?"

Before Nabooru had the chance to come up with any snippy answer, he continued his rant, "Of course not. We don't know any way to make a medicine out of a dragon. And about the war," Ganondorf stopped in the middle of the sentence.

He did not want to speak it out loud. It was even hard enough to admit it towards himself. The Gerudo were for sure the better warriors but they were outclassed by far when it came down to numbers, especially when the Hylians would team up with the Zoras and Gorons. Even the best cannot stand up against hundreds of enemies at the same time, not to mention that his tribe was extremely weakened in addition.

Otherwise, if just his resources were better he would probably at least not hesitate to shortlist it but at this rate one would need the power of goddesses to even think about victory.

"You know, I am not that self-important or arrogant as you like to state. Even I know my limits and what I am capable to do and what not," explained Ganondorf in a serious manner before he smiled mischievous, "But maybe the war is a possibility after they helped us regain our former strength."

Hyrule was a gorgeous kingdom with its green, animated fields and the gently wind that blew across it. Especially in comparison to his homeland, the desert. There was no way he could either deny this or that he had an affinity towards it.

"Hopefully you're just kidding. Otherwise, knowing you and your ethics you would even sell your own mother for your benefit if she would be still alive. I wouldn't even be that surprised if you really pull it through in one of your screaming tantrums," answered Nabooru in a way that could be interpreted as a joke or a fact.

"If you don't have a death wish, you should pay more attention to what you're actually saying," he leaned towards her and his body language, "One must be a megalomaniac madman to instigate a war. I'm not but I may become one if you try harder. However, I can tell you that the morons that have actually achieved this are now sharing their experience in hell."

Nabooru made a step backwards but overall remained unimpressed by his intimidation. Sometimes Ganondorf was uncertain if it was good or bad that she knew him long enough to be able to estimate him and his temper and how far she could go before she overstepped his limits to go berserk.  
Although, in regard to his overcoming to visit the Hylian King, it seemed like she did not want it to take it any further. At least this time.

"In all serious now. Are you really sure that you want to go and not another of our high-ranked members? I have the feeling that it's like you put your head in the lion's mouth," Nabooru's voice sounded a little worried, a rarity if it involved him.

Ganondorf took his time to answer and once he cooled down again he forced a smile, "You can't even slightly imagine how much I would love to pass along my duty," it vanished as he proceeded, "Our tribe is notaries for its robbery and its," he paused shortly before he spoke the next words in a derogative way, "as these arrogant riff-raffs call it, barbarian behavior. Most likely they wouldn't even listen to one of you and in the worst case imprison you and all we get is a step backwards."

It was no secret that the relationship between the Gerudo and the Hylian was tensed. Nevertheless, both parties tried to avoid any direct confrontation. It would only end up in bloodshed and neither of them wanted to be responsible for it. They both knew the laws of the other race and that they were under it, once they set a foot on the particular territory.

From time to time they had matters in which they were both involved, therefore he kind of knew the King of Hyrule, also he wished he did not. This was another reason why at least Ganondorf always kept it on a political level and never sensed the need to change it or spend more time than necessary with this man. Due to that, by his request, they only met on nonpartisan turf and he always tried to end it as soon as possible.

"I am royalty and most of them knew I am, because there is only one Gerudo man. They would neither harm nor attack me unless I give them a reason to do so. One doesn't foolishly strike at a king of any race unless one intends to start a war and conquer his kingdom. They knew this and they knew I do," Ganondorf grunted his last words as the upcoming situation did not please him at all.

He always would prefer death over the humiliation to kneel down before somebody and ask for a favor or in other cases, beg for mercy. But he was also aware of the fact that sometimes he must put away his pride to achieve a greater purpose and to just watch his folk suffering and decreasing from the disease was no solution either. Not to mention that he did not insist to get infected by it.

"How I hate days like these to the core," grunted Ganondorf to himself but Nabooru must have heard the words nevertheless as she put her hand on his shoulder once he turned around and intended to get on his black horse.

"I wish you good luck and take care of yourself," she told him without any touch of sarcasm or other metaphor.

Ganondorf was definitely not used to this manner of hers which left him speechless for a short amount of time. Even after all these years, there were sides of her he did not knew that well.  
Once he had overcome his astonishment, he answered plan, "You know, though I appreciate it and keep it in mind, this behavior doesn't fit you," he continued while he mounted his horse, "You should better prepare for you utterly defeat once I return. It's the only thing I'm looking forward to at the moment and you know how much I detest it to be disappointed."

"Well, don't be afraid about that one," Nabooru smirked while she crossed her arms behind her head, "Since then I've found a way to get you out of your depression once you taste your second loss. I give your my word of honor for this."  
He should have known that some people just did not change and it would take another long time until he would see her fairly gentle side again.

"I'll probably never understand why you have such a passion for risking your life. Most be quite fun to scratch death," he stated outright and rose his hands to show the other four Gerudo, who would come with him, that he intended to start

"Not quite correct," adjusted Nabooru his presumption, "It's more that someone has to do something against your arrogant and selfish manner for the sake of anybody else."

"Just get prepared for the fight," he commanded harshly before he rode away.  
There was no time left to settle this one now but once he would be back, there was enough of it. He certainly would use it as well to teach her some manners how to behave towards him, her king.

* * *

The sun rose further into the sky while Link crossed the green fields of Hyrule on his path to Castle Town. Knowing that his enemy would not rest until he got his hands on the kingdom and the Triforce, he had to hurry.

Imagine that these animated and beautiful landscapes could turn into a living hell again was nothing he could allow to happen. Link witnesses it once and hoped at first his eyes failed him, but by any means, it would not happen a second time. Not as long as there was the opportunity to prevent it and he was determined in doing so.

He was fast and at this speed it was possible he could make it before the usurper would reach his destination. However, it were not his feet that carried him through the surrounding area, it were the once of a small and brown horse.

"I still can't believe that we stole it from the Gerudo. I think it will be the best for us if we never show up there ever again," said Navi and the remaining disbelief in her voice was clearly audible.  
If Link was honest, he did not believe it either and he was for certain not proud of his action. Nevertheless, sometimes the end justifies the means which was downright true in this case. Additionally, he consoled himself for it as it was likely that the tribe robbed it before from somebody else. One could never be sure what truly belonged to them and what not.

Link remembered back the time before he got the foal when he was still in the Gerudo's Fortress and made the unpleasant encounter with Ganondorf.  
Once the man walked up the stairs, Navi followed him in a distance. She was extremely careful to not attract his attention as it would fit his personality to just squash her like an insect. On the other side, she had to know when it was safe for Link to leave his hideout and the apartment.

"He's putting on his armor," Navi reported as she flew back to Link, "I'm sure it will take him some time. It's probably our best and only chance to get out of here, alive."

Link was unable to think of any other moment when he moved in this degree of silence once he left his hide and crept his way back to the upper floor while Navi spied on the Gerudo, always prepared to warn Link if the bandit intended to leave the room again.  
Luckily for him, this case did not happen. This time he slid out of the window without any other hesitation and was back on track to the entrance of the Gerudo Valley.

"And next time, Link, just leave out this kind of actions and just listen to my advice," mumbled Navi annoyed on their way although at least this once he had to fully agree to her.

Only a small distance kept him away from the valley when Link stopped one more time.  
"What is it now?" mentioned Navi upset, "We nearly made it; don't let yourself caught on the last meters."  
She was definitely not in a good mood anymore and from her otherwise calm behavior was not much left. Moments like these were very rare, the shock from before still gripped her to the marrow, but Link let himself not get disturbed by it. His eyes were already on a small foal which was tied on a post and one Gerudo besides him.

"Link, by all your love of animals, you can't stroke it now," said Navi before she added in a touch of suspension, "You don't want to tell me…"  
He did not like it either. It was not his way how he addresses problems and other things and he would prefer another way every time. However, it did not change the fact that Hyrule Castle was far away to the north and it would take him a lot more days if he walked the entire path up there on his own feet.

Days he definitely did not have. Everything indicated that Ganondorf was ready to set off to meet the King of Hyrule in order to start his scheme of domination.  
Link knew all the outcome of this, a murdered king, a hunted princess, a fallen kingdom, an abused divine relic. It was a dark future the King of Gerudo offered them. A world rid of hope, engulfed in despair, for seven years before he would become a hero and clean up the whole havoc left behind, assuming he was successful.  
Probably it would need decades if not centuries to completely recover from the deeds of a single megalomaniac madman.

"Maybe you're right, we are faster with a…," Navi started thinking out load when Link offered her the next shock, "Link! What are you actually doing?"  
He already fiddled around with his Fairy Bow. It was hard for him to use it in a proper way because it was made for adults. The span was obvious smaller and he could just hope that the power of the arrow was strong enough to get the Gerudo warrior stunned. It worked like this, he had found it out and had done it with quite a lot of them in the future when he was in the search of the Spirit Temple to awaken one sage.

"I still can't believe you stole from the Gerudo…," sighed Navi when they finished recalling the past.  
The foal surely had some speed under his hoofs. Just like Epona, his animalistic companion in the future, it let him ride on him as it was very fond of the melody he played on his ocarina.  
However, now he had a good chance to make it in time to the king and warn him about the traitor.

Time has passed by when Navi saw a cloud of dust on the distant horizon.  
"Don't tell me it's already them," whispered Navi tensed. She left Link's shoulder and flew higher in the sky to get a better view on the haunters before she returned, "It's him and he's followed by four of his people."

These were bad news. Really bad ones. It was still a lot too early and they were a lot too fast. Link would not make it before his foe as the castle was still in quite a distance.

"Link, we better hide. He might not know us now but we should not provoke it either. This guy is capable of everything," argued Navi in a forcibly manner.  
As much as he dislikes the idea of hiding again from Ganondorf, it certainly was the wisest decision. As much as he wished to run him down and end it right here and now, it is the best if the enemy is not even aware of the presence of any opponent. This way the chances were high that it got him unprepared and not much blood has to be shed.

As he hid in a dense undergrowth of shrubs and bushes he petted the foal to keep it calm. Shortly after, he watched the bulky Gerudo to ride by on his way to the castle.

Maybe Link could not prevent the meeting of the royal men but this time it would not be the King of Hyrule that would fall. This time there would be another one.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

The tremendous wall protected the cluster of lithic and wooden houses and the only entrance to the chief town of Hyrule was a bridge, guarded by royal soldiers. On the streets, people of different appearances and social standings pursued their business or daily life but a lot of them shared one characteristic. It was the pointy ears, the common token of the original citizens, the Hylians.

Furthermore, the acoustic level of noise was high. Pitchmen fulfilled their job, musicians tortured their instruments, children played around and the common townsmen were absorbed in their conversations. It was a cheerful atmosphere, one that was usual for the Castle Town, and he knew, it would have remained if it was not for his presence.

Ganondorf rarely visited it since he considered it overpopulated and stuffy. Besides, all these Hylian faces just fed his aggression towards them even more and he sensed the lust to get his hands on their throat. Altogether, it was a location he always wished to leave as soon as possible as it was only worth his time if he was in the need of specific object he could not get anywhere else.

Nonetheless, this time he was alone because he had told his attendants that it would be the best if he would visit the Hylians only by himself. Otherwise, the citizen could easily interpret it as one of their forays, an issue that would be harmful for his intentions.  
However, he also commanded them that if he did not return by dusk, they should look for him and inform the other as it was most likely that in this case he got himself into trouble and was detained.

As walked on the cobbled road, he noticed all the suspicious and insistent glimpses of the passengers who pressed their bags more towards their body. With their eyes sticking on him, they watched out to avoid him and sometimes even switched sides.  
It was obvious that he was not and never would be welcomed on these streets but every single one of them lacked the courage to approach him. As always.

It was their luck they lacked it because they were all very aware to which tribe he belonged and even if he wanted to, Ganondorf could not hide his origin easily. They had many unique body features like the dark skin and the long nose, which made them very recognizable, besides their infamous harsh behavior and reckless robbery.

It was kind of a given they never asked for anything they desired and just took it. Some of them were not reserved in the slightest, including him, and got the things they sought by violence without caring for anybody.  
In addition, there was always the rumor that the Gerudo sometimes came to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends. Regarding that, except him, they were all female it had its right to exist.

Probably everybody in Hyrule knew the Gerudo and had more than plausible reasons to stay away unless bars divided them from each other.

When Ganondorf looked to the side he could see that the people, who sat there on their chairs, moved closer together and lowered their voice. They observed him with a furtive glance and he was certain they slandered him. Though he would love starting a melee or brawl, this time he turned a blind eye on them as had to stay above it.

Once he had crossed the market on the way to the north where the castle towered, he heard a surprised voice in the distance through all the other noise, "Where has my ruby gone? I was sure I held it in my hands a few seconds ago."  
Ganondorf sighed as he looked at the shiny stone in his hand. Although he tried to concentrate on his assignment and avoid unnecessary attention, it seemed like his inner self had his own interests.

He could not do a thing against it. It just felt like his hands were acting on their own, every time his eyes caught an item which impressed him.  
In the end, he was the bearer of the title King of Thieves to which he had to live up to.

Ganondorf followed the path to the castle, which was embedded in a solid rock, towards it and soon reached a gate together with a single soldier.

"Stop right there, stranger!" shouted the gatekeeper and made a few steps in the direction of Ganondorf, "What do you want?"  
"An audience with King Daphnes Hyrule," he answered short and tried to keep it in a neutral manner.

The man scrutinized him and with every second passing by, the corner of his mouth fell down in distrustfulness.  
"You're a Gerudo…," he responded derogative when he finished his observation, "Although I thought you were all women. You should spend some more time behind the stove than on raids," he sneered smugly, "Maybe you get a more female shape than."

"I only asked for an audience with the king and not for inappropriate advices," repeated Ganondorf whose arising fury was hearable. He tried to tame his temper and to ignore the provocation, although it itched strong in his fingers to send this Hylian straight to hell. It was obvious that this man felt safe because it was his territory, but he felt too save for his taste.  
However, from time to time it was wise to address a problem without the use of crude violence.

"Maybe you should wash out your ears from your lovely sand, Gerudo," he emphases the last word as it was poisoned, "You must have lost your sanity together with your femininity if you think I would let trespass some thievish lowlifes like you are. Better hurry back to your desert before we let you rotten in a cell for all eternity."

As Ganondorf broke the lock open and entered the forecourt of the castle, he wiped off the remaining blood drops of his glove with a complacent smile, "The moron didn't see it coming."

He could not do a thing against it. It just felt like his hands were acting on their own, every time he faced a Hylian who became too obnoxious  
In the end, it was never wise either to provoke someone who was beyond ones reach in terms of power.

At least, this time he was modest and kept it with one punch, leaving him only with a broken nose and in unconsciousness. The gatekeeper could be more than glad that they did not meet in the Haunted Wasteland though he really wished it would have been there.

Ganondorf hoped that the next one who crossed his way had better manners. Otherwise he was unsure how long he could restrain himself from getting more violent as he had to keep in mind that it would not leave a good impression to knock down the soldiers of the sovereign he wished to meet and request for information.  
However, that was easier said than done.

It only took a short time before two other royal warriors blocked his way.  
"Stop right there!" commanded one of them while they ran towards him, "Who let someone like you in?"  
"The gatekeeper. Who else?" lied Ganondorf unconcerned, "I'm here for a request to meet with King Hyrule."

The soldier eyed him doubtful before he answered, "There is no reason that our Highness want to meet a rogue bandit."  
His hand slipped towards his blade but even before Ganondorf reacted he was stopped by the second soldier, who held down his arm.

"Stop this immediately. He's their lord," he explained his behavior, "You should know and recognize the tribe patriarchs, independent of their reputation; at least as long as you intend to become a high member in the royal army."

Ganondorf watched the two men further arguing until the one, who called him a bandit, left and was asked by the other one, "You want an audience with our Highness?"  
"Indeed," was the short-spoken answer of Ganondorf. It questioned him how often he had to repeat himself until the Hylians would finally get it without adding unnecessary statements or actions.

"Then follow me," but before the warrior guided him, he added menacing, "I don't know what you're intentions are but I warn you. We have an eye on you, so don't even think about trying anything funny. Just because you're royalty doesn't mean you're above our law. Got that?"

Ganondorf ignored the piercing glance and only nodded unimpressed. He was quite sure that the gatekeeper stayed unconscious for longer so he could not report about his attacker. Even though this one was quite obvious, Daphnes would never do something without evidence and even if he had one, it was unlikely he would sentence him with more than a few words.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Ganondorf saw the castle from the inside which was heavy protected by guardians and warriors who walked across the tremendous corridors.  
It contained splendor over splendor, no matter where his eyes wandered. With gems adorned windows, decorations made out of pure gold, marbled floors and walls. It was enough that it even distracted him for a short moment from his thoughts of his original intention.

The Hylians were known as a race of prosperity but this luxury was beyond every expectation he had. Not even the Spirit Temple, which was a place of fortune, could stand up to this. Not to mention his own home as a king. It felt like nothing compared to the one of the King of Hyrule.  
Never had he experienced the differences of the worlds between the Gerudo and the Hylian in this dimension. He was stunned. It was just overwhelming.

The royal soldier must have noticed Ganondorf's attraction to the objects as he mentioned with a threatening undertone, "I recommend you to control your fingers if you wish to keep them. We make short shrift of thievery with no exception for anyone and especially not you."

Ganondorf did not show him any impression towards the menace though he was right that he would have loved to take some of the things for himself. But although the situation was tempting and he felt like his inner robber awoke, he had to restrain himself. In the end, the visit was not for his amusement but for his people.

After he followed the Hylian through a few more corridors he ended in a huge hall with a gigantic chandelier on the ceiling. His guide turned around, "Wait here. I will ask King Hyrule if he even intends to speak with you or not," and with a wagging finger he added, "And remember. Keep your fingers to yourself if you still need them."

He went up the staircase and out of Ganondorf's sight. It was obvious he did not trust him an inch but he could not care less what some Hylian thought about him. Besides, he found the precious objects much more interesting than those words.  
It was for sure very hard for him to withstand the temptation to get his fingers on these ones, he was on the edge to lose it but he could not risk anything as long as he still needed the king and his favor. However, afterwards, this was another case.

The soldiers, who were positioned in the hall, had an eye on him the whole time. Ganondorf could see that they were attached to their swords and only waited for him to do anything unfitting to be allowed to charge him.

However, he would not give them the pleasure to do anything foolish because fighting alone against all the men he had seen here and in the courtyard was even far out of his league. The lesson he learned in this particular desert's night was enough to show him he was not invincible. He was neither keen to repeat such an experience ever again nor to push his luck.

Nevertheless, in regard to the attitude the Hylians of the royal army had to offer him, he was right that they would not even listen to a word of one of his folk and only his status amongst them protected him from an arrestment.  
The future of the Gerudo was laying entirely on his shoulders and he had to get the King of Hyrule on his side. What made it problematic was to achieve this in a diplomatic manner, which meant no threatening, no rage, no violence and especially no murder.  
That truly would be one of his toughest challenges as controlling his aggression was not given in his nature and most of the time he did not care about restraining it either.

While Ganondorf still thought about the best way to prevent him from going berserk that, on this territory, most likely meant imprisonment or in the worst case, death, the soldier returned.

"You're in luck," his voice sounded not too pleased, "Our Highness agreed to give you an audience. But," Ganondorf starred annoyed at the man as he loathed the word 'but' while the Hylian pointed on his sword scabbard, "You can't take it with you. No weapons are permitted by any visitors who meet Our Lord."

At first, Ganondorf looked at him like he made an unfitting joke before he grunted ungraciously, "You think a warrior hands over his sword that easily?"  
"You can pick it up again here once you leave. Or if you prefer to leave now, you can do so as well. It's your decision," the man responded unperturbed, "You know the way back."

Ganondorf would have loved it to turn around and pretend this never happened but he knew he had no choice except to agree. It displeased him, a lot. Nevertheless, with some hesitation he untied his blade with its sheath.  
"Then take it," growled Ganondorf while he pushed it reluctant into the soldier's hands, "But I warn you. This sword is worth much more than your life. Don't even think about touching its blade 'cause if you do you can be certain you will regret it."

"Unlike you, I don't put my fingers on other people's properties," stated the man underwhelmed.  
"Well, that attitude is the best for your health," responded Ganondorf contemptuous before he headed for the staircase.

He felt unpleased without his weapon and leaving it into the hands of the Hylian but at least they could not seal his magic abilities without further ado. These ones even surpassed his swordsmanship.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

It felt like an endless time before Link finally arrived at Hyrule Castle Town and he was more than glad he made it at daytime. He could not tell how often the bridge was hoisted right before his nose when dusk was calling and he had to spend the entire night in the field, together with the monstrous inhabitants.

In some distance before the entrance, Link descended from the foal. He could imagine very well that it would leave a puzzled or even suspicious impression on the citizens if they see a young boy alone with a horse. It would be even worse if one of them was the original owner as well.

It would get him into a lot of trouble and cost too much time to clarify the situation, assuming that they would believe his story. A story that Link would most likely not believe himself if he had not experienced it firsthand. Unfortunate, he was more or less a normal child and not the Hero of Time in this era which gave him credibility although he wished that this time it remained this way.

Link shoved through the very populated streets and searched for the fasted way to the castle. Soon he reached the path towards the entrance but his eyes were on the stone walls. If he remembered it right, then there was an ivy tendril which he could climb up to get into the courtyard unnoticed.

Even though Link found one, he wanted to be sure it was the right and followed the way a while longer once he got sight of the gate. He intended to return but hesitated when his eyes caught the soldier who leaned towards the wall and whose head was bending towards the ground.  
It surprised him because the men of the royal army took their duty of protection serious and kicked out anybody they encountered. It was unusual that especially one at the front would be daydreaming.

Link could not do anything except looking for the one and once he approached to the man, he saw that he was not sleeping but collapsed with some blood running down on his face. At first Link thought he was dead as he looked pretty beaten up but for his relief he was still breathing. He had no doubt who was responsible for this action and it made him furious and afraid at the same time.

"Seems like our old friend has already made his way in his rude manner," commented Navi the situation but Link was too busy to get his feelings right that tried to rob his breath.

Link only hoped it was not too late to pretend history from repeating and that the king was still alive. He did not want to see anybody suffering and dying again in an invasion.  
It could not be that Ganondorf was one step ahead of him, again. It was like in the future were he always ran behind him, cleaning up all the mess he created, and only in the very end he caught up with him, finally standing on the same level as him.

As Link pushed his bad feelings away in order to figure out what he could still do, he looked through the palled gate but he saw nobody. He noticed that the lock was destroyed, however, this time he did not want to risk anything again like he did back at the fortress.

The glare in his eyes told Navi everything he had in mind, without the use of any words.  
"Don't worry; you can leave it to me, Link. I will see what is going on while you search a way to enter the courtyard," said the fairy who left him while Link headed back towards the ivy tendril.

Once he almost reached the archway of the entrance via the small path on the rock, Navi returned, "I have partly good news for you. It seems like only this one man was attacked. But this also means we can't just walk in."

This sounded very good in Link's ears as it meant he still had the chance to turn the table. However, she was right that he had to deal with the next problem now. Like she said, he could not just walk in and ask for a meeting with either Princess Zelda or the king. If the soldiers were nice, they would only laugh about him and show him the way back or otherwise and more likely, just throw him out.

Carefully and always watching out to not attract the attention of anyone, he made his way to the castle walls by hiding behind bushes, statues and other obstacles that crossed his way.  
He knew he could count on his memory because he soon found the small entrance, which was a way for the water to leave the inner courtyard and flow into castle ditch, on the eastside. However, Link had other plans with it and with his small body he could make it to the inside.

It would not be long anymore before he meet Zelda again who, hopefully, stood before the window, observing the throne room and the meeting of two royalties but before. But before he had to continue his sneaking and hiding in order to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

Once Link made his way past them and reached the archway, which led to the most inner part, he slowly moved on the meadow, surrounded by walls.  
However, a warm feeling filled his body when he saw her. She stood on the stairway with her view on the crested window, wearing a pink-white dress and a scarf which covered her hair.

He made it. He finally made it. Now that she was here, he could ultimately accomplish his mission and bring this one to an end and furthmore Hyrule a new future.

Link almost reached her when Zelda suddenly turned around and released a scream of surprise and fear, "Who are you?"  
However, before either Link or Navi even had the chance to answer or react to the scared girl, she rushed past them and jostled Link in the progress.

Never in his life had he expected such a reaction from her, therefore he stumbled backwards while Zelda kept on running and shouted for the guards.  
"What was that?" Navi was still surprised but fast she found her senses back, while Link still sat on the floor in disbelief, "Link, I hurry after her and try to convince her to listen to us."

As Navi followed Zelda, Link still struggled with his astonishment and disbelief about Zelda's behavior. He was speechless that this was the one he intended to meet.  
It was no question that she, in opposite to him, did not know him personally at this moment and only from her dreams. Ones that would become a prophecy and where he symbolized a ray of light which freed Hyrule from the dark clouds.

Nonetheless, on their first-ever encounter, she recognized him immediately and even entrusted him with the greatest secret of the royal family almost without any hesitation. The legend of the Triforce and the way to release its seals.  
Though it were only mere minutes, it felt like they knew each other for years and could count on each other, blind and in every time, independent of how long they were separated. Maybe it was because they were even back than already bound together by destiny as they were later both chosen of the Triforce itself.

However, as for now, he felt nothing of this faith. There was no familiarity, none. They were strangers.  
He could not explain it to himself but since he was sent to the past forever it seemed like it was… kind of changed?

Link did not have any more time to think further about it as Zelda returned. In the inside, he prepared himself to get thrown out of the castle but to his surprise she was not followed by anyone.

"I apologize for my behavior from before," her voice was calm when she stood before Link, "I thought you might be a thief in a magical disguise," her eyes wandered to Navi, "However, it is said that only children with pure hearts are followed by fairies. I told the guards that I was scared by an animal which suddenly appeared but already fled due to my screaming. They believed me and did not intend to look after it."

She made a short pause to observe him before she continued, "I assume that if you made your way up to here, you're quite aware that I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Your fairy told me that you were looking for me. Would you mind it to introduce yourself to me?"

"His name is Link and I'm Navi," Navi answered, "I know it's not polite and may be offhand to you but I come straight to the point. We're here to warn you from a disaster which will occur if we don't do anything against it. It is about the one of your dream."

In confusion Zelda looked at the two before she responded after a short hesitation, "In my dream, a disaster? I'm afraid that I cannot follow you. What makes you think that one will come?"

Link could not believe she stated this but her face showed that her confusion was the truth. Navi must have thought the same as she asked puzzled, "Don't you have the dream of dark clouds which billow Hyrule?"

The friendly expression of Zelda vanished as she said irritated, "If you are trying to be funny, I have to disappoint you and inform you that it is absolutely not. If you will continue this, I will consider calling the guards and this time I will not hold them back."

"Wait! Wait!" responded Navi harried, "It's too serious to make jokes about. Look at this. Maybe it will convince you more that we're not trying to be funny."  
Navi nudged Link who in response showed Zelda his left hand and which made her silent for a moment. She took the hand and rubbed over the drawing but it only started to glow slightly. After a few seconds, Link could see that her doubts vanished and she recognized the symbol of the goddesses, the golden Triforce.

"How… This…," the princess stumbled before she sat down on a flower box behind her, "You're blessed with the most sacred relict of our world. Even the royal family of Hyrule was not entirely certain where and how to find it or if it's just a legend passed down for generations. But I can feel it, clearly. It feels very familiar, "Zelda raised her head from the ground to face Link, "I have no doubt. This is no counterfeit. I sense it that I can trust you."

Link did not need words to express how glad he was to finally meet the Zelda again he remembered.  
"I'm very sorry that we drag you," interrupted Navi the silence, "I know you've much questions about us and our story with the Triforce but our time is running out. Do you know of a man called Ganondorf who is on the way to visit your father, the king?"

Zelda's expression turned to one as if she was reminded of an old agony, "I have heard some guards speaking about a Gerudo who asked for an audience. I wondered why they let some of these thieves even touch the grass of our home. But if it is him," her expression became gloomy, "Well, this explains a lot."

"He's exactly the one responsible for the upcoming disaster which I've mentioned. We've to warn the king before anything happens," said Navi nervous.

At first, Zelda only responded with a depressed smile before she offered an explanation, "You can calm down. It has no use for now as I unfortunately know that my father will not listen to even one word we say to him now. You can be certain that he would even refuse to listen if you were one of the goddesses herself."

Before Link had the chance to ask why she believed this, she already continued, "I can tell you about my first acquaintance with Ganondorf, you will understand it then. When I was younger, my father traveled with me to a town for an important meeting. In my whole life I was always protected by trustworthy men but at one point, when they did not pay enough attention, I sneaked off. For once I wanted to feel the freedom like other children in my age do. For the first time, I walked down the streets only by myself. It was wonderful. I will never forget this."

Zelda lowered her voice when she continued, "But you must know I have the rare ability to sense emotions which others cannot. Unfortunately, no one believes me and says it is only a childish play. However, this day I felt it strong. It was the fear in the people's heart and it did not take long until I was confronted with the source. I felt the fear myself, intensely," she took a deep breath, "I just stood there, stunned while he walked towards me. Without saying a word, he briefly looked down on me but nevertheless I saw the luster in his eyes."

Link noticed that Zelda was trembling and took away her look from him. He empathized with her about her feelings as he had experienced them all by himself. It was not necessary for her to continue, he knew the things, better than anybody else in this era.  
Carefully he put his hand on her shoulder to indicate that she should stop, but nonetheless she decided to go on.

"It were the eyes of a murderer. And also he tried, he was unable to hide it. His greed for power. It were only a few seconds before he passed by but I will never forget it nor him. When I finally got back to my senses, I rushed the way back to my father. I had to warn him of this man, he had to incarcerate him, to execute him or anything else. I nearly cried when I spoke to my father but what terrified me the most was his reaction."

Zelda paused before she nearly screamed the next words, "He laughed. My father just laughed. When he finally calmed down he told me that I probably mean the King of Gerudo. He admitted that this man might have a scary appearance and that his character is quite difficult to get along but that he is not half as bad as he looks and that he cares for his people. My father neither did nor do intend to do anything against him."

As Zelda carried forward her eyes got tore up, "He just, he just does not see it. He does not see the truth behind his façade."  
Link could feel the pressure behind her words which were accompanied by her inability to convince the adults. He knew how bad it felt to see the truth but be unable to seek it out and show it to others. They both had experienced it once before.

"Every time my father told me he will go on political business where this man is involved, I warned him that one day he will be his demise. But my father never listens to me and worse, he even cuts me short when I address this topic. He says that he wants to treat him like any other patriarch and build up a better relationship to the Gerudo in general. He thinks I am overreacting and that I pay too much attention to my childish ability."

A tear ran down her face and Link tried to brighten her up again because he felt her suffer. However, it encouraged him even more to save Hyrule right from the start. No one should suffer like the ones in the future did, ever again.

"Well," sighed Navi, "Seems like your father is rather stubborn."  
Zelda looked up to the fairy as he wiped away the tear, "You may be right but he is without any doubt a man who cares deeply for the ones around him. He is more than interested in a good political and especially friendly relationship to the other tribes of Hyrule. Peace is the thing he strives for and he tries to satisfy the needs of everyone but this is the problem. He's too indulgent. His belief that everybody has a glimmer of good in his heart makes him blind to any danger. I am more than afraid that Ganondorf will exploit exactly this open spot of my father because he knows it as well."

Then, in a flash, Zelda stood up and Link saw the determination in her eyes, "However, to complain about it will not help and also we might be unable to do a thing know, it does not mean we are unable afterwards, once Ganondorf left. We will speak to him then. I am sure with your help I finally have the evidence that even my father cannot ignore anymore," Zelda smiled while she grabbed his hand, "Link, I'm very glad you've come here."

It was very heartwarming to see how fast Zelda changed and began to trust him again. The faith, the familiarity, they were both back now even though he had to convince her first. Maybe the past already took an alternative route and some situations differ from the ones he experienced.  
Nonetheless, now they would together step up against their mutual enemy again but this time he would not be successful with his evil scheme.

While they both observed the events in the throne room, Navi and Link inaugurated Zelda entirely in the future adventure of him and the plans of Ganondorf.  
Maybe they were only silent witnesses for now, watching the meeting of the royal men, but they were certain that soon their voices would be heard.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The tremendous door to the throne room opened and Ganondorf followed two soldiers, walking on a gold-red carpet. The hall was majestically furnished and on both sides stood a hand full of guards. However, he only perceived his surroundings briefly as his thoughts were concerned with another issue.  
He knew, in a few seconds he had to subordinate himself to the chubby man with his crown on his blond hair. Everything inside him rebelled against it. Alone the thought was disgusting.

He heard the formality of "The King of Gerudo, Ganondorf has arrived" when the two man in front of him kneeled down and bowed to their king. If he did not want to displease the one he needed, he had to do it as well. Now.  
At least he could sooth himself with the fact that none of his Gerudo accompanied him and therefore would never see him in this way. Pathetic moments like these tended to become even more embarrassing if someone familiar witnessed it.

With a short hesitation and while clenching his teeth, he lowered down with his eyes towards the floor. He could hear that the king stood up but he felt something else. It was like someone was observing him.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the window besides him and what he noticed there was a small person, probably a child.

Without further thinking, Ganondorf turned his head in this direction as he did not trust his own senses. Even though it was only for an instant before the observer hid, he could pledge that he recognized this one. It must have been the boy he had saved only a few days ago.

This was indeed a surprise. It made him questioning what he was actually doing at the castle but one thing was for sure. This child was definitely tough and had guts. Not only that he survived the harsh desert but also recovered from it that soon and be able to get all the way to Hyrule Town. Even though it was very difficult to impress him, this boy achieved it, especially when considering his age.  
It was a shame he could never say anything like that about the King of Hyrule.

"What does interest a person of your kind in such a degree that you decide to stay on the floor? Or should I better say 'sit'?" joked Daphnes once he reached Ganondorf and curiously took a look outside the window.

"It's… nothing," was his respond, trying not to sound too irritated, and stood up while he was angry about that he let himself distracted that much.  
"I am pretty certain it is my daughter and not 'nothing'," replied Daphnes in his typical, humorous way as he looked up to the taller Ganondorf, "She is a little bit concerned about me. It cannot be helped; it is the way she is."

Ganondorf kept his answer that if this was his daughter, she would look quite masculine to him as it would only lead to unnecessary discussions. He had absolute no desire to get involved in such. It was already hard enough to retain a somehow neutral expression because he disapproved the relaxed and exuberant behavior of Daphnes. It tended to annoy him every time he faced him and awake the urgent need to place his fist forcefully in his face.

However, it felt good that, by now, he was again the one who looked down on the Hylian and it was not only because of his body size. As long as he could think back, he always saw himself superior to Daphnes and never had much respect for him.

It was the reason why he often questioned himself how such a man could be a ruler of a prosperous kingdom like Hyrule with his lax way of domination. He just did not earn to be the sovereign of this gorgeous country. With all the power he possessed, he could do absolutely everything he wished and though Ganondorf would never admit it, he envied him for this possibility.

However, instead of pulling through his own will, he was a person who tried to make compromises and agreements with his subjects and other tribes. In the end, it seemed like he cared more for others than his own interest. It was such a waste of power.  
The only advantage Daphnes' behavior offered was that he could use it for his own benefit now. At least something this personality was good for though it were again others who profit from it.

"I never thought that you would find the way to my castle and in addition consider inspecting it from the inside," said Daphnes pleased, "I am glad you finally made it."  
Ganondorf had difficulties to bite back any kind of provocative or sarcastic answer and only made a sound of agreement.

"You surely are exhausted from the journey from Gerudo Valley up to Hyrule Town," mentioned the king.  
"No, it's alright," interrupted Ganondorf before Daphnes would come up with a useless or even weird idea.

"Ha, of course you would say this. I would have been surprised if a Gerudo, especially a male one, had said anything else. I know that you are tough as nails people," Daphnes was not someone who would let himself drag down, "It would not be bad if some of my own folks would cut a slice of it."

Ganondorf guessed it was meant as a compliment but he nonetheless thought that it sounded dumb. Maybe it was because he was not a man for useless small talk or blathering and preferred to get things done. Therefore he intended to address the matter why he came here. The sooner he got out of here, the better.  
However, Daphnes did not work in his favor.

"Nevertheless, you are in luck. I know, I know. You would never admit that you are hungry even if I would beg for it but dinner will be served in a few minutes," pointed Daphnes out, "While you are here, you can also be my guest."

At first, Ganondorf was speechless and had no idea how to react properly to this suggestion. Never in a lifetime had he even think about eating with this man on the same table, yet in his own castle. Neither did he want to, even if he would have starved for months and be near death.

"I can wait until you've finished," he answered while he tried to hide his displeasure.  
"Do not be so stiff or even shy. Normally you always take what is offered to you or even what is not. Besides, I am certain that it will taste you and you do not need to worry. We all eat from the same source and if it is poisoned, we are all in trouble," Daphnes was still cheerful but Ganondorf noticed that his voice got a sound of demand.

He had to restrain himself to tell Daphnes that he was neither here to deepen their acquaintance nor for his own pleasure and as soon as he got what he wanted he would be far away in an instant.

"Thanks, but I can wait," answered Ganondorf more adamant as he could renounce eating with him. Just thinking about it made him more to vomit than actually to eat. That he came here was gruesome enough, it was unnecessary to carry it to extremes.

However, Daphnes look became subtle forcibly, "I would really prefer it if we can keep your attendance. I am quite certain it is easier to find a solid base for your request, which you probably have if you afford the journey to my castle, when it is not only about business and politics. Furthermore, it is rather impolite to turn down an invitation. Can I assume you come to the same conclusion?"

Ganondorf loathed the way Daphnes spoke to him. There was no mistaking in the demand and he hated it by all means to be ordered around. Not that ever anybody had dared to do so without regretting it soon afterwards.  
It was hard for him to not give himself away to his normal behavior pattern. He felt how his hands got sweaty, only waiting to grab a specific person and show him a world full of pain. However, he could not do it and he knew it. No matter how much he wished for it.

"Come now, do not be so reserved," Daphnes did not let his mood affected by Ganondorf's silence, "I bet you have encountered far greater challenges than a royal dinner."

Ganondorf would not bet anything on the last statement. To tame his temper was obvious harder than taming some bloodthirsty monster and that meant something. How much he would have loved to refuse the invitation and leave but he knew he had to agree. It was disgusting to be in a need of somebody else, especially when it did not go into the direction he intended it to be.  
However, he could claim one thing with a deadly certainty. For this one, the next couple of Hylians who get lost in the desert would pay for it in pain or with lives.

"If you insist on it that much…," said Ganondorf annoyed but he was soon interrupted by Daphnes.  
"That is what I wanted to hear. I will tell my men to set the table for one more person. You will not regret it, Ganon."

Luckily for Ganondorf, Daphnes turned around in the same moment and therefore did not see the murderous glance in his eyes.  
He could not stand it if somebody, especially someone who he would butcher under different circumstances, shortened his name when he had not permitted it earlier on. It was hard to he remain silent about the issue but he did not want to talk more than necessary with this man. It would only heat up his blood further which almost reached his boiling point.

* * *

Ganondorf gazed at the fork in his hand while the people around him were absorbed in their trivial withering and filled the dining hall with their voices. As a guest, he had his place around the corner besides the king at the front table where also other high members had their seat. He recognized a few of them from some meetings but he never bothered to get them to know better, neither back then nor yet.

"What bothers you? If it does not fit your taste, we have enough choices to offer you. You can take anything you wish," mentioned Daphnes as Ganondorf has not touched his meal since a few minutes.  
"No… it's… fine…," was the flattering answer. It was not the meal that disturbed him. This was quite the contrary because it smelled fantastic. Nevertheless, he still could neither believe what he got himself in nor what he was thinking when doing so.

In addition, Ganondorf rather felt sick than hungry when he looked at the dishes which were filled to brimming. It was much, far too much.  
Never was it possible that all people would be able to eat everything. On the other side, he did not believe that they intend to store the remnants because a lot of the foods had to be consumed directly, otherwise they became uneatable very soon.

It was a pain to look at it, knowing that it would end up in the trash. In consideration of his own environment, this behavior was unthinkable, even for him.  
The Gerudo encountered times, particularly when he was younger, when the sole fact that they had anything to eat, no matter what, was satisfying. It was even more satisfiable if it was enough to get them all sated and it was a luxury if it tasted great. Unfortunate, both cases did not occur every day even now.

The problem lied in their lifestyle. No matter how well-trained they were or how much experience they had gained, they never had the guaranty that their hunt or raid would be successful. That also indicated that the failure of a few would lead to a suffering for all.  
Furthermore, it was very difficult to build up stocks of food for a longer period of time because only a few could be prepared to withstand the extreme unstable climate and cultivating was not even a theme to rise.

It was an irony. Although the Gerudo and Hylian lived in the same country, it felt like it were two entire different worlds.

Unenthusiastic Ganondorf started to cut his meat. It would be better if he stopped to think about it, he could not change it at all. They just had a completely different relation to these things, if he liked it or not.

"You know, Ganondorf, I would give a ruby for your thoughts," Daphnes made a short pause before he mentioned slightly challenging but also humorous, "Or you let me guess. I could imagine that you are planning how to get some of these properties unnoticed out of the castle. I know your preference for topaz jewelry or shiny objects in general."

"Maybe I have already done that…," said Ganondorf in a bald way though he regretted his statement soon after.  
"Ah, yes, of course!" Daphnes laughed and after he calmed down himself again he added, "How could I forget that you have indeed a title you have to do justice for."

Ganondorf wished that Daphnes would suffocate on his meat and finally be quiet. The other good thing about this would be that it was not even necessary to set his own hands on his life, which means the others could not sue him for it.

A tragedy it never happened and he had to endure the man's attitude a while longer, "I am curious to know what we will missing after you left us."  
"I say he will take some lives with him. For example that of the King of Hyrule," a serious sounding voice suggested. In an instant the cheerful mood of Daphnes vanished from his face when the young girl besides him, who remained silent before, interrupted him.

"Zelda!" Daphnes sounded unusual forceful, "Stop this!"  
"I am only telling the truth and he knows it!" she replied awkward.  
"Zelda!" unexpected he stroke on the table, "We have discussed this subject often enough! If you cannot behave yourself and keep on, I will send you to your chamber! Did you understand that?"

It was obvious that Zelda intended to answer but hold herself back and only nodded. Daphnes turned his head away from her towards Ganondorf and explained, "Excuse her, Ganondorf. She is still young and premature, therefore saying things without further thinking she does not mean this way."

"I don't mind," grunted Ganondorf because he did not see any meaning in beginning a quarrel about it although he could not deny that it bugged him. However, at least he was able to witness one of the rare serious moments of Daphnes where he did not add anything encouraging at all.

After the event his good mood returned fast, much to the chagrin of Ganondorf. But he learnt soon that it was a good idea to eat slowly, which got himself distracted enough to not get too upset and additional, he was not in the need to talk much. Daphnes loved to hear himself speaking, therefore he let him. He pretended to listen and added some "Yes", "Yeah" and "Hm" in order that the king did not feel ignored.

However, this was not the only thing which made the situation uncomfortable. The other factor was Zelda. She did not say a word after she was scolded by her father but her expression told more than a thousand words. Her gaze was piercing and suspicious. It was more than obvious that she did not like him.

Ganondorf was unable to explain himself why she had such a strong aversion against him as he could not remember that they had ever met. He heard of her before but the first time he saw her in person was when Daphnes introduced them in the dinner hall. However, even back then, without saying a single word, the antipathy of her was more than sensible, even for a non empathic person like him.

He tried to ignore her, maybe she had a general dislike against the Gerudo or was just a spoiled brat, but it really annoyed him that he could not give her a good shellacking. It did not matter if she was young or not, but he felt how she awoke his inner nature though he could not let himself concede to it. Not this time.

The time passed by and finally it should come to an end.  
"This was a good dinner," said Daphnes satisfied before he turned to Ganondorf, "I hope you enjoyed it and we could repeat it one tome, even if I have forced you a little bit to attend."

He nodded in agreement. It was most likely one of the biggest nonverbal lies in his life. He had endured the pathetic situation one time but he was certain he would never do it a second time even though he was able to not freak out. At least on the outside, inside he reached his limits and he had his hard time to control his inner self.

"This really makes more open to discussion," said Daphnes as he leaned back, "What was your original intention to visit me? I'm sure you have had your reason. Otherwise I would question myself if you are an imposter."  
Ganondorf hesitated to answer because it displeased him that so many ears, especially the well-skilled ones of the Hylians, would witness the situation of the Gerudo.

"Yes, there is indeed something. But would it be possible to speak with you alone or at least in a smaller group?" he requested.  
"Ah, always this secret-mongering," sighed Daphnes, "But I acknowledge your willingness to do me a favor therefore I give you this one in return. Nonetheless, I really ask myself what is so secret that you want to speak with me alone. Do you intend to convey me out of the way without witnesses?" He sounded snippy as he stood up.

Before Ganondorf could even react to this statement, Zelda got up energetically.  
"Father!" she shouted, "Don't do it! It's exactly what he intends to do!"

Some faces turned around but the one of Daphnes darkened visible.  
"Zelda!" he yelled the name, "I told you to stop this nonsense! What have I done wrong to deserve your behavior? Go into your chamber, we speak about this one later!"  
"But father…," she nearly begged.  
"I said 'Go into your chamber'!" Daphnes replied forceful and it was audible that he did not allow any objections.

Without saying any other word, Zelda left but the gaze Ganondorf got from her was full of hate that even a blind one would have seen. She really held a strong grudge against him for whatever reason but at least Daphnes took care of it so he was not tempted to settle it himself.

"I am really sorry for this. I do not know what is going on inside her," apologized Daphnes for his daughter.  
Ganondorf just put it off as he had other concerns now and left the dinner hall with him.

Nevertheless, one thing was for sure. The times would be much of "fun" if his and Zelda's relationship remained this way and she succeeded her father one day.  
History taught more than once that strong antipathy of two sovereign let to only one survivor. One survivor in an ocean of civilian blood caused by cruel war.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Compared to the other halls and corridors Ganondorf had seen before, the room to which Daphnes took him was a small one and almost only included a table. To his surprise it was not even cluttered with splendid decorations or other luxury.

Beside him and Daphnes, two members of the royal army were inside the room as well, standing by the door, and remained silent the whole time. The others waited outside. Though he would have preferred to be alone with their king, he could not expect they would allow it.  
However, it felt a lot better with only these ones instead half of the royal house. He knew that many of them would get aware of the Gerudo's situation nonetheless, but at least it was not him who told it and neither had he to deal with their, probably obnoxious, reactions.

"I hope this environment is more of your taste. Even though I would assume that, back in the dining hall, you had more choices," said Daphnes in a cheerful manner but Ganondorf ignored his pun. He had enough, more than enough, of his jokes and the only thing he wanted now was to get his business done as long as he could hold his temper back.  
"I see, you are back to your old seriousness," sighed Daphnes, "Then tell me what prompted you to embark on a journey up to me."

Ganondorf came straight to the point without any kind of introduction. He kept it as short as possible while still delivering the most important information. It would benefit him more if he did not keep such a distance and he had decided before to behave more open-minded but, besides all these facts, he was unable to act this way anymore.

It nagged on him that he had to confess their weakness and to some extent even his incapacity to deal with the problem of the disease himself. Going into unnecessary details or further clarification would only make it worse because even in its short form it scratched the limits of what he was able to bear. He felt how this bruised his own ego and insulting this always caused more pain to him than several deep wounds inflicted on his body.

This was an additional reason for Ganondorf why he alternated and prettified the whole situation in his favor. He claimed to be here in a more preventative way as only a few of the Gerudo were infected by it and even less died. Furthermore, he insisted that people who lived in nearby villages had similar complains and if nothing was done against the source, it could become an epidemic with serious consequences for all of them.

The other reason he took in consideration was that Daphnes could exploit their weakness and oppress his tribe. If the disease caused death as much as it did, it was likely that there would be only a few or even none to cope against an attack from the Hylians.  
Even though he doubted that Daphnes was a man like him, who was capable and would exploit such situations, it was the best to not even give him the idea at all.

"This sounds like a terrible fate you have to deal with," said Daphnes compassionately after he heard the entire story. His concernment was audible and he only interrupted Ganondorf in his speaking for very few things.  
"There is no question that I offer my help to the best of my abilities," he declared without hesitation, "But I do not remember that we had such a case since my reign nor in that of my father's. I cannot grant you my help immediately. May I ask if you are certain of the inscription that we, the Hylians, have dealt and defeated the disease before?"

"There is no doubt," responded Ganondorf plain. He had spent a long time back at the Spirit Temple in the search of a solution. When he found that specific section, which was his only chance besides widespread deaths of his people, he, at least, deciphered it tenth time to not be mistaken.

"I am certain then, in this case, it must be in the archive where we store the documents of our history. I will arrange that it will be searched right away for any evidence for the cure, "decided Daphnes as he stood up, "But I am afraid it will take some time. At the minimum one day, even for a good amount of people I will select."

"You can call me when you've found it," answered Ganondorf who considered the meeting to be finished. He had partially archived what he wanted and there was nothing he could do to speed it up by now. It was the best to leave before his inner-self gained the upper hand because he felt how it was rebelling more and more.

"There is also the possibility to stay here the night or necessary for more than one," suggested Daphnes in a friendly manner, "It might be more comfortable than to camp in the wild and we have enough room for you."

"No way!" it sounded a lot more aggressive than it was supposed but Ganondorf could not hold back his indignation anymore, it was too much, "I wait outside in Hyrule Field or wherever! Just send somebody to call me! That's good enough!"

"I see…," answered Daphnes with a touch of disappointment, "Then let me at least call one of my guards to escort you there."  
"I'm not retarded, I can find it alone!" was the harsh response he offered Daphnes as he turned around and left him.

Ganondorf knew it would have been better if he remained more behaved but only thinking about staying overnight made him tick off. Sometimes, some man just need downright words to get the point and additionally, he felt that if he stayed even one second longer, it would have ended in a minimum of two dead men.

The first one would be Daphnes because he would have slit his throat with anything he got into his hands or directly smash his head into pieces to keep him quiet.  
However, in vengeance it would have been him. Certainly, some soldiers would fall victim to his magic and he never hesitated to keep on fighting until he was mortal wounded. A thing that would have inevitable happened to him without a miracle or a divine force.

Still furious, Ganondorf ended up in the entrance hall again. The only thing missing before he could finally leave this place was his sword.

He observed the room and at least this time his stay would not be lengthened. A soldier who leant against the wall on the other side of the hall carried it but he was not the same he handed it on earlier.  
But what Ganondorf saw was the final straw for him. It was one thing to hand it over to a Hylian, but it was another to see one of them to unsheathe it by half and inspect it with bare hands.

With burning anger inside him he rushed towards the man who looked up as Ganondorf was almost in front of him.  
"I can't believe that it belongs to someone like you. That's truly a masterpiece of a sword; I never hold something similar like this in my hands. I wonder if someone misses…," he smiled arrogant but was soon interrupted in his talking by him.

"Get your filthy hands off!" Ganondorf yelled upset while he snatched his sword forcefully out of his hands. Simultaneously he grabbed the guard's throat to push him rudely against the wall. Reflexively the man gripped the arm of his attacker but he was unable to speak or even breathe.  
According to his earlier statement, the Hylian would have never expected that he get violent.

"You're not fit to touch its sacred blade," Ganondorf spoke in a calmer way but still insistent. Shortly after he loosened his grasp as he heard that the other guards, who got ready to help their man, "I swore you. Next time you see it, the price will be your bloody head."  
There was no mistaken that he was dead serious about this statement.

He let go of the Hylian and moved on while the man slid to the floor and panted for breath, still with fright in his eyes. Ganondorf was surely in the mood to send this one to hell for his acting but he knew he would regret it later. Furthermore, his uppermost interest was to get out of the castle immediately.

He hear the man cursing something after him but the soldiers did not intend to chase him as he was still considered as a guest of the king.

However, one thing was absolutely certain for him nevertheless. If a situation similar to this would occur ever again, where the Gerudo were in need of the Hylian, there were only two possibilities.  
Number one would be that he was dead and his descendent would have the questionable pleasure to crawl before the King of Hyrule and abase himself.

Number two would be that he was still alive. In this case, he would do it by his standards with the remaining force of the Gerudo. Even if this would mean a war, which he probably could not win at any cost and ultimately end in his death, it would not matter to him.

Because he knew now what was a lot worse than being dead. It was to bear this kind of dignity.

* * *

Link sat on a small table directly under a window and the smell of food entered his nose. The room itself was noble mobilized with a canopy bed where four or five of him could sleep in. Furthermore, the cupboards and shelves were full of toys and books. Zelda surely had a pleasant lifestyle, at least on the materialistic side.

She had brought him here after they had watched the meeting of Ganondorf and her father. The soldiers themselves were told by her that he was a reliable friend and therefore was allowed to stay, alone.

They both agreed that it would be the best if Link did not attend to the dinner because back then, Zelda had the bad feeling that her father got a strange idea to invite his visitor. This one may not have any clue about Link and his knowledge but it was neither necessary that he attained it.  
However, she arranged that Link got a meal that one of the maids brought to her chamber.

After he finished, Link tried to remember when he last had consumed anything near this delicious. It must have been a long time because on his journey through the future Hyrule, he either ate what he found in the wild or what he had bought in a village. The last was rare as many of them were destroyed.

Link came to the conclusion that it must have been back to the time when he still lived in the Kokiri Forest. Thinking about it filled him with warm feelings. Even though he learnt that he was not born as a Kokiri but a Hylian, he still had a strong bond to it and to the ones who shared his childhood.

He was certain. When he was done with his assignment here and Hyrule was finally saved, he would go there. It might be only a few weeks for them, but for him it literally felt like ages since he last visited them and they recognized them as the one he was. Maybe he was even far enough in the past that the Great Deku Tree was still alive, which would be terrific.

However, this stopped his dreaming of the past for a moment. It was true that Zelda stated she send him back in time before he pulled the Master Sword but not how long before the incident. The question arose to which point he was exactly send to and what events had and had not happened until now.  
In addition, it made him wonder what was already different in this time due to his interference and knowledge.

Suddenly the door opened and interrupted Link's thoughts immediately. Zelda came in and her face carried concern and fright, but there was no chance to address it as she already started, "I just can't believe my father. He let himself get involved with this traitor without any sign of suspicion why, all out of a sudden, this one came to our castle. He had never done before. But this isn't even enough, he talks with him like he's an old friend and the worst, he sent me away."

Zelda took a seat on the chair next to Link while she balled her fists. From her outburst he assumed that she actually met Ganondorf at the dinner. With all the knowledge she gained from Link before, it must have been a very tough situation to face him and it was naturally that her emotions ran wild.

Some time passed before she spoke further, "You know how bad it feels to sit on the same table as the potential murderer of your own father?" and her voice cracked, "And you know that he won't listen to any word you say, no matter what, because he sides with his own doom? While this acts like an innocent, but you feel that everything inside him is seething, only waiting for the perfect moment to strike? And then he decides to speak with him almost alone and when you try to prevent it, you're just sent away?"

Link did not know what he should answer, neither did Navi, but it seemed enough for Zelda that she had someone, who listened to her worries and did not chose to ignore her like her father.  
She continued in her narration of the occurrences for quite some time but it did not look like she would calm down. It was more the opposite and with every minute passing by, she got more and more nervous until she reached a point where she was unable to sit still.

"I'm sorry, Link. I can't wait any longer. I have to see him. I have to find my father," Zelda decided and the tension was noticeable on all of her body. The fear about her father that he could be injured or worse, dead, was strong. Very strong. To a degree that it almost infected Link as well and he knew, no matter what he did or say, he could not change her mind.

Zelda hold Link on his arm while she dragged him around the castle. He did not notice much of it as Zelda really hurried through it, probably to the room where she thought her father met with Ganondorf.

It was across a corridor and around a corner when, out of a sudden, she stopped and Link bumped into her as he did not expected this behavior. Soon afterwards he caught sight of a middle aged man in an aristocratic robe, who walked down the hallway with his back towards them.

"Father!" a cry of relief left Zelda's mouth as she rushed towards the man.  
He turned around in surprise but his expression soon got irked, "Zelda! What are you doing here? Haven't I told you…," he did not speak any further when Zelda embraced him.  
It was obvious that she had problems in holding her tears back as she said, "I was so worried about you."

No words were necessary to see that the two shared truly a deep bond towards each other. It was impressive.  
Link never thought he would encounter this feeling but he was a little jealous of her. He never got to know his parents as they both died in the Hyrulean Civil War. Even though the Great Deku Tree and some of the Kokiri cared well for him, the relationship could not stand up to this.

"You look a lot better in this way. It is a shame that you do not always behave this lovely," Daphnes stated after Zelda calmed down again, "And do you not think it fits better when the old watch after the young? Or have you established a new law in my absence which states the other way? I would bluntly give you credit in doing so."  
It took some time before soothed down again from his laughter, "And I see you made a new friend, "he looked at Link and gave him a smile.

"If your worries are now vanished, I suggest you two go playing. I still have an issue to settle down," Daphnes explained while he pulled Zelda gently away and turned around in order to leave.  
However, Zelda followed him immediately, "Please wait. There is another thing. I entreat you to hear it."

"This has time for later. As I have mentioned before, I have an issue to settle down," his voice got more insistently, "And do not think I have already forgotten the concern back at the dinner. We have to speak about that one, too."  
"But this is really important!" insisted Zelda who grabbed her father on his clothing but Daphnes did not show any sign of paying attention.

"I told you "later"," he turned towards two of the guards, "I think my daughter wants to go back to her room. Could you show her the way?"

Zelda let go of him. There was no meaning to try to make him listening to the things they have to say now as he certainly had other things on his mind. However, if Link interpreted it right they soon would have the chance to clarify the situation. At least he was in an excellent state of health which was a good sign and most probably Ganondorf was not around anymore to change it.

However, one thing was certain as well. It would not be easy to convince the King of Hyrule of his story and to get him to do something against the Gerudo before it was too late. Even though he had Zelda on his side, it seemed like the greatest challenge in order to save the kingdom from its dark future was still coming.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Link viewed a very noble and spacious chamber, the personal room of the king. The furniture was richly ornamented and at same parts even gilded or jeweled. These sparkled bright due to the rays of the evening sun, which shined trough the large windows.

Zelda dragged him here because she had told him before that Daphnes tend to spend the hours at this daytime there, alone, in order to reflect about political and royal issues in privacy.

While Zelda stood besides Link in front of Daphnes, who sat on his armchair with some papers on the table next to him, the both argued about the issue in the dining hall.  
As it was more a matter between them, Link was rather mentally absent then listening to their talk. He observed the paintings which portrayed the royal family over the course of history and he was only brought back from his daydreaming when he heard Zelda mentioning the real reason why they had come.

"Ah, yes. You said something about an important issue this afternoon. What is it?" was Daphnes' question but it seemed like he guessed in an instant the answer. He sighed in evidence when he looked at his daughter, "You're really dotty about him, aren't you? It's without any questions that Ganondorf left a doubtful impression on you," his smile got slightly desperate, "I wish you would have this kind of persistence on another topics as well. How often have we addressed this now? I have lost the count."

"We may have addressed it often, but it never lasted long and you only put me off," responded Zelda without getting irritated.

"You see, Zelda, I've told you it more than once," his expression did not change, "It's not that I'm blind to Ganondorf's attitude or don't understand why some of my people loathe him. But this is an issue of political interest and I have my duties as a sovereign of Hyrule, which are my highest priority…"  
Daphnes stopped in his explanation and after a short pause he added in a calm way, "You're still young and see the world with different eyes than I do. I don't expect you to understand it but I don't see a meaning in discussing it either."

"How can you know I won't understand it if you've never tried?" complained Zelda slightly impolite and her voice got more intense, "You never even gave me the chance to do so, nor did you ever hear me out…"  
"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice!" interrupted Daphnes her.  
The kindness of his face disappeared and he looked serious at his daughter whereas Zelda was quiet but her body language showed that she was not finished yet.

The atmosphere was tensed when Zelda began to argue again with her father again and complained that he permitted Ganondorf a much worse behavior without addressing it, unlike hers.  
Link apprehended that at one point Daphnes would stop listening and just threw them out. It would be the worst scenario that could happen as it almost equal the fall of the kingdom.

He had to admit that he thought it would be easier to inform and persuade the king but from what he has heard from Zelda and seen himself it looked like he was not too trusting in words of children.  
On the other side he almost never found himself in a situation where he had convinced someone with mere words but rather with actions in order to solve problems and gain credibility of the different folks in Hyrule. But at this point he was unsure if Daphnes would recognize his sacred mark or only took it as a bad joke.

He just hopped that Zelda was wise enough to know how she could get her father to listen and simultaneously convince him. However, to Link's surprise, Daphnes seemed like a man who was reasonable as long as he had no urgent business to do for his kingdom.

"It might seem unfair to you but if you don't want to have unnecessary conflicts you have to consider cultural differences," Daphnes leant backwards before he continued, "I'm quite sure his attitude is a curse that lies on the Gerudo Kings. According to my grandfather, the predecessor of Ganondorf was not that much different, personality-wise. Due to his age he was of course more experienced and matured, therefore acting more behaved but he could neither hide his arrogance nor his short temper," he shrugged his shoulders, "In the end I don't think you can blame them for this. Observe the environment they're rose in combined with the almost godlike worship by the Gerudo and it's pretty obvious why they get those quirks."

"I don't deny that they have a different culture and most probably a hard life. But these circumstances are no excuse for a free ticket how he reacts or takes whatever he desires without any kind of punishment, "Zelda responded lightly trembling, "I don't understand it. Why do you acquiesce his rudeness and always remain polite instead of putting him in his place? Why do you give him so much comfort that he doesn't even acknowledge at all?" the incomprehension of Zelda was clearly audible, "He doesn't give you anything of it in return. It's rather the exact opposite."

The expression of Daphnes got again slightly desperate, "This is exactly what I meant when I told you you're too young to understand. The answer lies in the question. What do you think would happen if I act in a similar manner as Ganondorf does?" Daphnes raised an eyebrow when he looked in the questioning eyes of the two children.  
Interestingly this was an issue that sometimes also came to Link's mind on his quest to save Hyrule. He never understood in the first place why the king got himself involved and trusted a man, who was even back then known as a bandit leader. However, he never got an answer that was satisfying enough.

"I tell you. It won't need a long time until we come into strife," Daphnes leant forward and lowered his words in order to emphasize his following statement, "One that would not be settled with soft words but with hard steel. The price would not be uncomfortable agreements but valuable lives."

Although Daphnes turned his head away, Link could nevertheless see the grief on it, "We encountered such an event in our recent history, which brutally shattered our country. You both most likely have heard of it also you must have been still babies when it finally ended after eras," he made a pause before he continued dejected, "Man died. Women died. Even children. I was there; outside on the fields. What I've seen; I'll never forget. There are no words to describe the cruelty of the Hyrulean Civil War before we were able to unify the country again after much effort and losses."

Daphnes stood up and according to his body language the memories of the event must torture him great. At this part, Link could understand him very well as he also had to face a lot of deaths and destruction including seeing people he cared for suffer or even die. Things he would never forgot either, but just like Daphnes he had to keep on going no matter what happened to finally put it to an end.

Link and Zelda watched Daphnes in silence as he walked towards the window and looked outside for a while.  
"But what is more important now is that I never want to see anything similar ever again," he turned around and the rejection from before was vanished, "It's my responsibility as a king to keep away any harm that could affect my or the other's people. I could have only reign for my own benefit. The resources are here but I never wanted to. I could also have drowned myself into depression but it was my love of life and trust in the people of Hyrule that got me over the dark era. I never want to lose either of them."

Daphnes made a short pause and stroked through his hair, "What this has to do with the original case of Ganondorf is… if he lacks the empathy towards me, I have to fill in his part and I do it. Although this doesn't equal I spare him everything. But if I would refuse it, the fronts between us would get hardened and the inevitable solution of it would be another bloody conflict."

It was impressive for Link to hear Daphnes' view. He never thought about it from this vantage point.  
However, he could not help it but feel sick that the trust of such a man was this brazen exploited. His aversion against Ganondorf and his schemes grew even bigger as it already was. The same applied for his desire to stop him.

Similar to Link, it seemed that also Zelda did not expected this reasoning behind her father's acting. However, she also thought that the time had come that the King of Hyrule should finally be introduced to the danger, which she showed when she brought up Ganondorf's crimes again. Daphnes explained that he did not intend to take an action against him for the kingdom's sake, unless it was absolute necessary and he crossed the boundaries of their law too far. He feared that the Gerudo would take it as a declaration of war.

"If you're confident that he hasn't already violated our laws long enough to interfere than at least listen to his story. He knows Ganondorf's intention better than anybody of us because he has seen them."

"You're stubbornness can be exhausting. It must be inherited from your mother," Daphnes released a deep sigh as he dropped back in his armchair, "But fine, I'll listen. However, let me clarify one thing. This is the last time. After this the subject is off the table and I don't even want to hear about it ever again."

Zelda agreed without any sign of hesitation. She and Link knew that there would not be a later time to discuss it again as it would be already too late by then.  
While Zelda enlightened her father about Link and his incredible adventure of becoming a chosen by the Triforce and was appointed to be the Hero of Time in order to defeat Ganondorf, Link could see that Daphnes did not believe a single word. However, he let her finish speaking nonetheless, which nourished hope inside him.

"You really intend to tell me that your friend is a chosen by the Goddesses themselves?" responded Daphnes doubtfully before he lowered his voice, "Zelda, this isn't a thing you make jokes about. This is almost blasphemy and you know that this is considered a capital crime."

He sounded awfully displeased but it did not intimidate Zelda, "I'm neither joking nor do I blaspheme our creators. It's the unalterable truth," she answered undeterred, "And the evidence for it is right here!"

Zelda looked at Link but he already raised his hand that Daphnes could see the mark on it. He prayed that the king took it serious. He inspected the sign but it was more than obvious that he was not convinced by it either.

"I've to admit, it looks authentic. Seems like you've found a sorcerer with good magic skills," he responded unimpressed, "But you two should stop now. I was content to explain you my reasons of acting towards Ganondorf as you were so curious about it. But this is getting ridiculous. Up to this point I can still pretend that nothing of this has ever happened. It will have no consequence for you, even though it should."

Besides the clearly menace of her father Zelda did not give up in her argumentation or showed any sign of doubts. Link watched the further conversation of Daphnes and her in silence as there was nothing he could contribute.

"In conclusion it means you stick to the assumption that he's a chosen one. One that is aware of the fact that Ganondorf's sole intention is to betray me in order to get the kingdom and the Triforce? And you gained all this knowledge because he stopped him in the future and travelled back in time to warn us? Is that your accusation?" repeated Daphnes in a serious manner and his gaze was rigorous, "Are you serious? This is the most incredible tale I've ever heard and you can believe me, I've listened to a lot from very different individuals but this surpasses them all."

It did not need a spoken out answer by Zelda as it was like he guessed again the answer in an instant when he saw her face, "And you're aware that it has severe consequences for both of you if they turn out wrong?"  
"Indeed," answered Zelda utterly determined while Link's look shared the same resoluteness. He did not overcome all the obstacles to get irritated now and there was no reason for it either.

"I can't believe it had come this far…" mumbled Daphnes in disappointment as he stood up and made a gesture that they should follow him.

* * *

It did not take a long time before they reached their destination, a large room with a somewhat gritty atmosphere as it was only lightened by small high-lying windows and candles. It reminded Link on the Lakeside Laboratory with all the containers and bottles, which were filled with either strange liquids or were inhabit by other odd creatures. In addition, the shelves contained a lot of books and other forms of scripts with some of them looking like they would fall apart any second if one was fool enough to touch them.

While Link still looked around and observed the scientists, who were absorbed in their research, Daphnes spook with one of them. Shortly after the humpy man with a goatee beard poked along towards him.  
"He is Link who claims to be blessed?" his voice sounded throaty while the old eyes observed Link, "His name is Prof. Mizumi, the head of the alchemy laboratory of Hyrule. He has a widespread knowledge of all forms of magic and arts. For him it is easy to figure out the origin of them. Does he still intend to make demand of Prof. Mizumi's time or will he save it?"

Link was a bit uncertain of the choice of language the scientist used but his decision stood for a long time.  
While Zelda and Daphnes waited in the entrance area, Mizumi took Link through the small corridors. Even though the room was rather huge, it felt like there was not enough space nonetheless. Link had to watch out to not accidently threw something off the table before the scientist offered him a seat.

Mizumi used various kinds of mixtures and spells. Although Link did not have a clue what exactly the man was doing and neither did this one explained it, it was interesting for the eyes. What he noticed as well was the fascinated expression the scientist had, accompanied by some mumbles, which got all more intense with every part of the procedure he finished.  
Satisfaction filled Link as it was most likely that his assignment would finally come to an end.

"His Majesty, this is fantastic!" yelled Mizumi in euphoria through the whole laboratory after he was finished. While he rushed back to the entrance the other workers looked confused at their chief. Link followed him to not get lost between all the equipment but it was not difficult because the man was quite slow.

"This is no human kind of magic! This is a higher power! This is godlike! Think of it!" the man was unstoppable after he reached Daphnes, "All the legends told about the Golden Relic! About the existence of the Triforce! This is the best proof Mizumi encountered in his lifetime! He has no doubt about its authenticity!"

Mizumi went on in his excitement but Link noticed that Daphnes' face got pale and his spirited features went away for a terrified expression.  
When he sat down on the chair behind him, the scientist stopped in his narration and asked him worried, "Is something bothering him, His Majesty?"

"It is… Excuse me, Mizumi. Could you please let me alone with these two?" Daphnes' voice was low and his look was absent.  
"As he wishes," he answered and went to the other scientists to talk about his discovery.

"You two weren't fooling me…," Daphnes whispered as he stared on the ground. Zelda and Link looked at each other but they did not say a word. It felt good that they were not proclaimed as liars anymore.

Slowly the king lifted his head, "The things you've told me before…," his voice was trembling, "The invasion intentions of Ganondorf. Does he plan to usurp Hyrule? Does he really plan it? Tell me!"  
Link thought that he sounded almost pleading that this is not the truth and still struggled to accept that he was betrayed by the Gerudo.

However, the only answer Zelda gave him was, "Yes, father. He does."

Daphnes turned his look away when he responded after a pause, "I gave him credit for many things. Even vicious ones. But this… I would've never thought he would go this far," Daphnes took a deep breath and put his head in his hands, "I still can't believe I was this grievously mistaken in him. This means everything he told me was a lie right from the beginning? He only exploited my empathy and manipulated me into carelessness? I… I have no words for this…"  
The keen disappointment was visible on his entire body.

"Father, please. I know that it affects you deeply but he's not worth it to make you feel lousy. He's the one who should," Zelda sounded pleading as she stepped towards her father and grabbed his arm, "But you're the only one who can do something against him. Please, get him captured before he starts his evil scheme."

Daphnes turned his head to his daughter and responded spluttering, "I… I'll think about it over the night. I need the time to arrange my thoughts. The following consequences will be fatal. There is no way back once the path is chosen. It's not wise to make such a decision rashly."

Also Link could understand to some extent the king's frustration, but he was more than glad that the truth was finally revealed before anything crucial had happened. He felt how it took a load off his mind and the pent-up tension slowly left him. The royalty and Hyrule would not meet the same fate again and neither would he.

Even if it only were a few days, it felt like a long road to come to this point. At first, back in the desert, it looked like he failed but thanks to an unknown savior and the Gerudo in general he made it in time. Considering this, he felt a bit bad for them as they made unknowingly a great contribution to their own king's downfall. However, he knew he did the right thing and he had no doubts about his doings.  
Ultimately, this time the end justifies the means.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X  
**

A new dawn was proclaimed over Hyrule Field when the sun rose into the sky and a bracing wind refreshed the lands, vitalizing the world.  
On a hill in a small distance to the Hyrule Castle Town, the Gerudo sat around a bonfire, while their king was lying separated from them in the grass. Ganondorf gazed lost in thoughts in the clear blue sky and only felt the softly wind, which blew over the landscape.

It was a shame he did not noticed much of it yesterday, as he was still filled with anger back then, when he reached the outside of the city. After he met again with his four companions, he only told them that he had settled it so far and would be informed by the Hylians the next or another day.

Although they must have been bursting to know more and ask Ganondorf about his visit, they kept quiet as he sounded and looked like he was going berserk on the next one, who approached him the wrong way.  
Therefore he did not spent a long time with them and insisted strongly to be left alone before he rode away on his stallion.

He needed a trigger to calm down again because he felt like he was going to explode otherwise. It did not matter what or who that was, as long as it did not offer any sign of resistance, for this would have enraged him even more.  
A lot of animalistic inhabitants and monsters lost their live in this particular night before Ganondorf returned far beyond midnight to the camp and got his sleep.

It was a shame that his rage made him blind to the bloom of these fields. Even in the dark hours they were in most parts peaceful, but yet also full of life at the same time. He cherished them due to their beauty they had to offer, unlike the environment he had to face usually and till today tried to avoid in the late hours.  
The desert was the exact opposite in every kind, no matter which daytime. It was hostile and mostly absent of life, which was not even worth mentioning as the living beings were either hiding beneath the sand or bloodthirsty monsters.

Although he would never admit it, besides his hate towards the Hylians, he envied them for their countryside. Sometimes he wished he would be a part of them as well. Just thinking about witnessing these fields with a bracing wind full of life everyday instead of the one which blew in the desert and only carried death…

It were moments like these when he felt them at strongest. Normally he hid them deep inside himself, but then they crawled outside of their lair in the search of the surface.  
They were powerful… the desire… the lust… even the greed… to conquer and, in the end, possess every single corner of this country.

Even though he never told it anybody, it was true that he pined after it since he first got behold of the beautiful green fields, which took away his breath like nothing else before or after it. Even the brightest and most valuable treasures he held in his hands lost their brilliancy compared to these lovely landscapes.  
But what hurt him the most was the knowledge that this hunger could never be satisfied. He would always starve for this kingdom.

"I think I would even bestow my own life to be the King of Hyrule, even if it's only for a day…," Ganondorf mumbled as he broke out in inner laughter.  
He noticed that it was one of these rare moments in which he completely fooled around. He knew he was a man from the desert, born and raised there. He would spend his whole lifetime with the sand and one day his body would become a part of the wasteland itself.  
As he thought before, he would never be able to satisfy this hunger. Not this one. He sighed melancholic. Never.

Suddenly Ganondorf was interrupted in his daydreaming when one of the Gerudo touched him on his shoulder.  
"Lord Ganondorf. The Hylian warriors are coming," she reported to him as he lifted his upper body and looked in their direction.

"Strange… Why are they that many?" expressed Ganondorf in surprise once he stood up. He had a bad feeling about their presence as they headed towards the Gerudo. His hands slid to the grasp of his blade, making sure it was there and ready for what was coming in. He felt it must be something unpleasant.

Soon after the Hylian company reached the waiting Gerudos. The good amount of thirty soldiers was lined up behind a tall man, probably around his forties, who shortly introduced himself as General Aldar. His angular face was covered with black beard stubbles and even though his expression was relaxed, his eyes were cold.  
In addition, Ganondorf noticed soon that he was not someone who wasted time with trivia and therefore directly stated the reason of his visit and his accompaniment.

"His Highness, Daphnes Hyrule the Third, current sovereign of the Kingdom of Hyrule, had issued an arrest warrant against Ganondorf, tribe patriarch of the Gerudo," the man announced formally before he added more provocative, "And I'm the one who was awarded with the privilege to conduct His Majesty's order as the commandant. Besides I personally opine that this action was very long overdue."

Ganondorf dissembled his astonishment as he did not envisage such a result after the audience with Daphnes. At the first glance he thought it was a bad joke but the Hylian did not look like he was jesting.  
In his head arose the question if it was because of the two soldiers he tackled yesterday, although he believed that he was not too harsh to them by his standards. Besides the fact that, in his opinion, they deserved it.

Before he could reflect on it any further, Aldar took a pell out of the hands of one of his soldiers and throw it over to Ganondorf, who took a short look at it. He identified that it said something about an arrest but due to the fact that it was written in Hylian symbols, he was not in the mood to read more of it even though he could. In addition, he was more occupied in surpassing his upcoming anger instead of dealing with such things.

"I don't have need for this scrap of paper. I have better things to do with my time than to decipher your scribble," said Ganondorf indifferently while the pell vanished in a small purple vortex, "If you have a problem, than make use of your mouth. Or, what I rather advice, stop bothering me with your pathetic presence and remove yourself out of my sight."

Aldar neither showed any kind of impression nor did he avert his gaze from the accused and only responded in his cold, yet superior, manner, "I'm not leaving in the absence of yours as it would contradict my king's order. Furthermore, just leaving someone who's charged with high treason against our king and our fatherland would contradict my own conscience as well."  
The general smirked, "It would be like I commit a capital offense myself and I'm not keen to experience the consequences of such an action. Assuming that an uncivilized person like you is even able to understand what I intend to say."

That one was so unexpected for Ganondorf that he did not even react to the obvious insult against him.  
He was prepared for a lot of accusations as he had committed many things that under the Hylian law were stated as crimes, but never in a lifetime this one. It surprised him how they could come to such incrimination and in addition were convinced enough to get him for it.  
He could not think of any foundation which justified this. There must be someone who vigorously denounced him at the king.

"Well, well… why so surprised? Sooner or later everyone has to pay for his reckoning, no matter how good he represses the memory of it," said Aldar sardonically, "Or in the case of a specific Gerudo, take responsibility and punishment for his crimes, no matter how good he denies them."

Ganondorf struggled with himself if he should even deign an answer, but it did not seem that Aldar expected one as he suggested shortly afterwards, "I highly recommend you to surrender voluntary and we won't harm you. At least now. Otherwise, we will use our force and we will not hold back. Even you aren't such a fool to think you will be victorious against all us, are you?"

Now the line of his patience was definitely crossed. The arrogance of the Hylian was obnoxious.  
"You want a piece of me?! Very funny!" he responded dismissively, when he was on the edge of going mad, "But I assume that the fool are you. You aren't even able to notice that you've picked a quarrel with the wrong man."

Ganondorf drew his sword and pointed it in the direction of Aldar, "I hope you don't regret it too much to be unable to experience the next day."  
There was no chance that this matter would be settled with mere words alone anymore. If it was their desire to have a fight, then they could have one.  
In addition, he could teach them straightly how they should behave in his presence.

"This means you refuse my offer? My, my, you're indeed as arrogant as they say," sighed Aldar unimpressed of the menace, "Pitiful fool. Maybe to your people you're something special but to us you're just a common outlaw now and treated as one."

Aldar drew out his sword as well and hold it diagonal in front of his body, "Let us see how long you can hold up to your reputation before we'll bring you down to earth… or maybe inside it."

Regardless of his fury created by the insults, Ganondorf knew he had to keep in mind to not cause unnecessary deaths. It was neither the desert nor were they commoners or introducers, but emissaries of the king on their own territory.  
To commit murder here and on them would certainly led into a warlike conflict and would be soon followed by a declaration of war itself. An issue he could not afford right now in regard to the disastrous circumstances the Gerudo had to face, even though an act of war always appeared as the most obvious solution for him when he was on a rampage.  
But contemplating about it or actually pulling it through were completely different worlds and he was very aware of this.

Probably it would have been the best if he did not offer resistance and clarify the misunderstanding first-hand with Daphnes, although it was uncertain if he would or would not take up a discussion. But what weighed far more for Ganondorf against this possibility was that he could not arrange it with his pride by any means to let himself getting captured by them and face the king as a prisoner.  
However, before he could ponder how to address the entire situation next, he first had to deal with the Hylians here.

* * *

The sun shined gentle as if it was a peaceful day like any other in Hyrule Field, while the metallic sound of clashing swords echoed over the landscape.

Ganondorf had to experience that Aldar and his soldiers were more than serious in their attempt to take him captive. What made the whole situation even worse for the Gerudo was that these men were well-trained and skilled, especially their commander. They were in another league compared to the people or monsters they faced in the desert or on their raids.  
On the other side it was not a great surprise as one must be very outstanding to rise in the highest rank of the royal army.

At least, some of them were down, unable to fight any further. Unfortunately, he was the last one standing on the Gerudo's side as well because the Hylians made sure no one of them escaped to inform anyone of the desert tribe. Furthermore, he was not in the best shape either as it was hard to dodge and block all of their attacks, which was obvious visible on his armor and body.

If he had to face them one by one, they would have not been half as troublesome to deal with them, except for Aldar. But fighting him and the rest of his company at the same time was tough. The only reason why he could withstand the battle up to this point was because his spells could hit more than one at a time or stun them. Otherwise, their number compared with their abilities would sheer outrun him.

Ganondorf acknowledged it as some kind of a compliment that Daphnes did not think he was a weakling and send an elitist division to settle it. However, this time it would not have bothered him if he would have been underestimated.

"Even if you were the best swordsman, combined with magnificent sorcerer skills, you never can take on all of us," expressed Aldar who stood out of the reach of Ganondorf in a dismissively, yet calm, way, "Just surrender and we can end your pathetic struggling against the inevitable."

"Do I look like someone who capitulates to a bunch of trash?" roared Ganondorf, who at the exact moment sent one of the Hylians to the ground, defeated.

He had faced monsters, one stronger and more brutal than the other, thirsting for his blood. He had faced them all and he did not even think once to resign as long as his body was still in a condition where he could fight.  
There was no possibility that he would concede victory to those he despised the most from the bottom of his heart.

"Can't you see it, fool? Has your rage already eaten up your mind?" Aldar's voice sounded little short of pitying, "Your own pride caused your own followers to fall. What kind of a king are you that you don't value your own people more than your own weaknesses of character?" he smiled smugly, "I almost pity the Gerudo. To think that they had no choice but to appoint you to be their leader. And that's only due to their laws and not because you've proven yourself to be worthy. Pitiful. Don't you think they're far better off without you?"

This was the point when absolutely nothing could restrain Ganondorf anymore. He heard many insulting things about him and the Gerudo but Aldar was the first one, who did it in such a subtle, yet powerful, manner and the way how he pronounced things made it even worse.  
This man had to pay a reckoning himself. His life was an auspicious beginning.

However, Aldar stayed out of range for Ganondorf for most of the battle, which meant he first had to get his way towards him. But the soldiers would not give up either and still charged at him merciless.  
Although his attacks got a far greater impact due to his aggression, which also caused a good amount of the Hylians to go down, his defense suffered from his loss of control over himself, leaving him open for more attacks in return. In addition, due to his reckless onslaughts, the accuracy of them dropped, which furthermore drained his energy far more rapid than before.

Then finally he forcefully pushed the last ones in his way away and only a few meters divided him from his most hated man by now. Ganondorf was determined to cut through the body of Aldar, there was no one who could stop him from doing it. Neither a soldier nor his senses.

The swords of both clashed with each other but despite the fact he pulled all his power in the strike, Ganondorf was not able to break through the defense of the man. Even worse, although his own muscles were trembling, Aldar did not break a sweat to block the attack.  
"What the…," Ganondorf was unable to hid his incomprehension.

"Well, why so surprised again?" Aldar could not withhold his mischievous smile any longer, "Don't you know the wise words from a famous military strategist? He told that if you know the enemy and know yourself, you don't need to fear the result of a hundred battles," he paused before his expression got more vicious, "Seems like I was able to see through the Gerudo. In opposite to you."

"Just keep your poison trap shut!" commanded Ganondorf while he remorseless tried to slaughter the man in front of him but his attacks did not go through the defense. Absolutely none of them. This man must really be well-trained if he remained steadfast.  
That was the moment when he realized what the actual problem was and why he constantly failed.  
It was not Aldar's defense. It was his own power. He was the one who lacked the power to destroy it.

"Seems like you finally got it. And if you're curious to know why you, apparently out of a sudden, lost your strength, just examine your body. Cluttered with injuries, isn't it?" observed Aldar satisfied, "This is what happens if you let yourself consume by anger. Your fury pushes you over the limit but it also makes you blind to any danger, giving your opponent the chance to subdue you and bring you to justice."

Apart from a few minor injuries, Aldar was still at full health while Ganondorf had exhausted himself a lot on the soldiers, especially after the general provoked him into carelessness. It was his plan right from the beginning and he was fool enough to play straight into his hands.  
But Ganondorf knew that the realization came too late and he could not take much action against the attacks that now followed by Aldar.

"I know it would've probably ended up in a draw or worse, in our defeat. I'm aware of all the rumors about the terrific powers you wield but also about your behavior. You see, all human strength is limited by the flaws of their possessor. I just had to get the wisdom of your lacks to overcome your power before I fought you," it seemed like a pleasure for Aldar to present himself as supreme and with a skillful strike he slapped the sword out of Ganondorf's hand.  
"And now that you've kindly bleed yourself dry, all thanks to you pride and short-temper, I'll take victory to the Kingdom of Hyrule," expressed Aldar confidently and launched the last blow.

That struck homed. It hurt. But more crucial for Ganondorf was the impact, which was strong enough to rush him off his feet and let him fell backwards.  
Before he was able to stand up again, his way was blocked by the point of Aldar's sword underneath his chin.  
"It's over now. You've lost," for the first time the man's expression was utterly frown, "It's a shame that His Highness insisted to keep you alive. It would have been a pleasure to slice through your throat and free this world from such barbarian fool like you."

In the inside, Ganondorf refused to accept that this happened. It could not… it must not be real. It was impossible to either believe or admit that he was defeated by his worst enemies.  
His blood was still boiling but with his sword out of range and his entire body feeling like a stone there was nothing he could do. Not to mention the other blade scratching on his vital part, which he felt with every breath he took.  
This was bad. Utterly bad.

"Chain him," was the order the commandant gave to his three soldiers, who still were able to move.  
Soon it would be over for him, at the latest when he was inside Hyrule Castle Town again. After the battle here, it was unlikely he would leave it in the near term. The issue yesterday was a walk in the park in comparison to what awaited him this time.

As the soldiers approached to him, one last thing came into Ganondorf's mind. There was one last possibility he could try but it was a dangerous one. However, if this one failed, he would be more than doomed.  
On the other side, it was better to die on the battlefield than being arrested by them. Everything was better instead to bear this degree of humiliation.

When they intended to get him up in order to bind his hands on the back, Aldar had to take his sword slightly to the side. Ganondorf hoped he would do so because this was the only moment where his plan had any chance of success.  
Suddenly he grabbed the sword with his bare hand. The blade painfully bit into his flesh but it was necessary to have a little of control over it and to hoist his upper body. They were unprepared, exactly what he required and before they could react, he released in his desperation everything that was left of his anger and energy at once.

He did not know if his body was able to handle it. It could knock himself out or even worse, kill him because this energy was the last that hold him alive. Furthermore, he was not sure if it was even enough to hurt them in the slightest, yet sufficient to give him the time get away.

The furious face of Aldar was the last thing Ganondorf saw before he and his surroundings were enveloped in a purple cloud filled with dark magic. The effect was immense and it surpassed every single exception he had taken into this incantation as even he was afflicted by the backfire. It sent him a few meters backwards.  
It was powerful, almost too powerful. It felt like it was far beyond his control. It was just unbelievable.

His sight was still constricted due to the whirled particles of dust and magic. However, due to the fact that the screams he heard at the beginning became silent, it must mean he knocked the others out of their consciousness.

Ganondorf slowly stood up and was surprised again. It was only a few seconds ago he felt like he had reached the uppermost limits of his physical condition and now he was able to stand without significant problems or pain. Not even his hands were trembling anymore.  
He could not help himself but thinking that something really odd was going on here.

But his blood froze in an instant when the dark cloud vanished and gave a free view on the field where he fought before. Never did he felt that paralyzed.  
He had seen death before, very often. He had brought it to many. He never felt regret for the ones whose life he robbed and carried on with his own.  
But this time it was in a dimension that even made a man like him stunned.  
The entire ground was paved with the bodies or their remains of Hylian and Gerudo warriors, who were covered in blood, dead.

Ganondorf just stood there, still in disbelief that it was him who caused this. This was not the result of a fight. This was the result of a massacre.  
He could not explain it to himself. It was like his anger and desperation amplified his power to a degree not even he was aware of. Like a beast which rested inside him, waiting to be unleashed and bring destruction over the ones who dared to oppose him.  
But one thing was for sure. Now he brought himself into the biggest trouble he ever had and he had no idea how to handle this one.

Soon he was brought back from his mental absence when something massive hammered on the back part of his head. It hit him out of the blue because his speechlessness left him completely defenseless.  
The direct consequence was that he lost his balance and intuitive he tried to lessen the impact of the fall with one hand, while the other held the wound on his head and soon got wet.

How often… Just how often was he told in his youth to not let his guard down only because he thought the battle was over? An enemy could always been out of his sight or hiding and would exploit his blind spot. He lost so many training combats due to this carelessness over and over again before he finally learnt it.  
Or, at least, he believed he learnt it because it was exactly this mistake that subdued him again.

Still dizzied and in pain he slightly tended his head. The last thing his eyes caught was a bulky and bathed in blood survivor with a blunt weapon in his hand that rapidly drew closer to his forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, I just had to use some of The Wind Waker in the first part of this chapter. I found the final monologue of the game really nice. I was fond of the touch and devolopment it gave to Ganondorf even though I appreciate the straight power-hungry (and arrogant) attidude of him in Ocarina of Time (he's my personal favourite after all).  
Well, I also just had to use some of the statements the sages said about him in Twilight Princess in the second half here. :P  
Well #3, the military strategist mentioned is Sun Tzu. I've only read some quotes of him, not the entire work, but I love to interpret such messages myself and this scene seemed fitting. ^^


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

At first the cold spread throughout his body, before it was overshadowed by a pain that became more intense with every unit of time passing by. Although it was present everywhere, it focalized in his head and built up to strength as if it wanted to drive him into insanity.  
Even if he wanted to ignore it, to fight it, to flail around or to scream, he could do neither of them.

It was like an endless time before it faded away to a level that was bearable though he still felt not ready to move. However, no matter how painful it was, it still would mean one thing. He was not dead… at least yet. Also it might have been better to just escape everything.

In this very moment, Ganondorf disrupted his flow of thoughts because this was getting pathetic. Very pathetic. He always despised the ones who swallowed up in self-pity instead of standing up again and he would not allow himself to become such an inferior weakling. It would have been a treachery towards his people and, more important, towards himself.

First of all, he had to gain control over his body again and figure out where he was now. It took him some time and inner struggle before he finally achieved to open his eyes. The view was extremely blurred and it was aggravated by the fact that it he was surrounded by darkness.

Ganondorf could recognize a source of light that was spent by a torch and which was disconnected by black stripes. At first he dreaded that a part of his field of vision was destroyed but as longer as he watched at it, the contours sharpened and he could see that these ones were in fact thick bars.

In addition, fragmentarily, more and more of his memories from the encounter with Aldar on Hyrule Field came back again, which also answered the astonishment why he landed in here. Regarding the result of this battle, every other kind of action, besides killing him immediately, would have made him questioning the sanity of the Hylians.

Slowly the numbness of his other body parts vanished and he started the attempts to get up from the floor. It was cold and wet, both attributes he was neither familiarized nor fond of but soon Ganondorf had to experience that he was unable to move his arms at free will.  
He relied on his sense of touch when he examined the reason, a handcuff which was solid attached. To his chagrin, they definitely did not skimp on it, neither the material nor the thickness.

In a pedestrian way and after a good amount of effort, Ganondorf was at least able to get up in order to lean against the wall. Though it was only a ridiculous achievement, it was nevertheless exhausting. There were definitely better days in his life.

He let some time pass before he tried to stretch the chain links in order to see if it was possible to break them but they did not loosen their connection at all. The only thing he earned after he put more strength into it was a stronger pulsative pain in his head that made him stop in an instant.

One thing was certain; this one Hylian knew his handcraft. In his lifetime, he never suffered from a strong headache that affected him in such a degree.  
On the other side, even if he would have been at full health, it would have been unlikely that he could destroy this chain with his bare physical power.

However, he was not out of options yet and if this was of no help, the logical conclusion was that he had to use his other power. Letting it rost, liquefying it or just changing its chemical substance. There were so many possibilities that would have the same effect.  
Ganondorf took a shot at the easiest spell of them as he had still problems to properly concentrate but to his incomprehension absolutely nothing happened. The only thing he got from it was a numbing feeling.

This was impossible to accept, therefore he tried out an incantation that everybody could utilize, who was able to wield even the smallest amount of magic. However, again nothing happened.  
Ganondorf refused to believe that he was too dizzy to get this one right and tried one after another though he did not gain any achievement out of it.

It could only mean that the Hylians must have done something to him. It dawned him soon what exactly this must been, once he paid more attention to the numbing feeling that appeared after each spell he tried to cast. It was a sign that the magic of a person was sealed but he did not understand how they were able to do so because the more skilled one was the more power and time was needed to affix it.

The realization came soon again. After they caught him, he was out of consciousness for an unknown amount of time. In addition, it were the Hylians he spoke about and the royal household was full of alchemists. Great alchemist if he thought about their achievement two centuries ago no one else had accomplished ever before or after.  
Both attributed combined were more than enough to even shut down the powers of a warlock of his degree.

Ganondorf dropped back against the wall behind him and a small smile of resignation appeared. This was bad, utterly bad. There was no desert this time which buried the remains of the ones he had murdered and seal any proof of his actions underneath the sand. Also, they were not thievish riff-raff either where one might be generous enough to bend an eye and let him get away with it. He crossed the borders of Hylian law, he crossed them by far.

Then, on the other side, he was as well without his sword or another weapon, his magic was reliable sealed just like his hands. They were only kind enough to leave him a shirt and a trouser.

In conclusion he realized that if he did not get any brilliant idea anytime soon to avoid his upcoming punishment, he would be a doomed man. A very doomed one.

* * *

The time passed by until Ganondorf heard voices and footsteps that echoed through the corridors of the oubliette. Shortly after, a silhouette appeared in front of the bars.  
"That's a surprise. It was even one that you survived but I'd never believed you would come back to your senses in barely a day. Well, on the other side, you desert people are said to be very tough," the person expressed in a way of acknowledgement before other shadows appeared behind him.

Ganondorf recognized the voice, which was unusual as he never had an outstanding interest for his fellow men and especially not the Hylian ones, but he was unable to match him to a specific person.

"I'm almost being willing to say it's nice to meet again but that would be a more than obvious lie, therefore I'll keep it to myself," he said in an unexpected neutral manner while he opened the cell door, "However, I know someone who wants to have a talk with you one more time."

Ganondorf did not give him an answer and only watched at the soldier. This one approached to a chain, which was attached besides him on the wall, whereas his followers waited close by the door.

When the Hylian finished his work he turned towards Ganondorf again, "It's up to your decision if you behave appropriate to the situation and cooperate or if you wish to cause trouble. As for the later, I can promise you that it will all come back at you immediately."

Ganondorf already knew before that it would be wise for him if he thought about what he was going to do before executing it as he was certainly not protected by his political status anymore. However, he always had his great problems to accept a subordinate role.

Without any further explanation, he walked past his soldiers and Ganondorf was still puzzled what this one actually wanted from him. That was until he was suddenly dragged with the chain, which pulled him rudely out of his sitting position. It was only then when he noticed that he had this one around his neck the whole time.

"Oh well," stated the man unconcerned as he turned around, "I also suggest you to stand up and walk the way yourself. Unless, of course, you have an obsession with cleaning or a general affinity towards the floor."  
How much Ganondorf wished to smash the man's head against the wall for this statement. Nevertheless, he had not many choices. Therefore he followed them, albeit extremely reluctant, without noteworthy resistance. This one would not get him anywhere now in the absence of a plan. He would save it for a more fitting time.

Soon after, Ganondorf found himself in a corridor he was quite familiar with, which also eliminated any uncertainties where he was and who wanted to speak with him. He even hated these walls when he got behold of them the first time. However, back than he was overwhelmed by the splendor and the prosperity while the temptation to attain parts for himself almost killed him on the inside. Things that distracted him at least a little from the upcoming event and the grimaces of the Hylians.  
But now it was only sickening to cross it. Everything was as a prisoner, who was bound to the will of his captors.

Once they reached the tremendous door in the large main hall, the man who held the chain turned around and Ganondorf finally remembered why he knew him, "At least this time I hadn't to watch out for your fingers, also you might prefer to lose these ones instead of another body part of yours," even though he tried to sound tactful his malicious expression spoke for itself, "Nevertheless, I hope you know how to behave proper now, otherwise it can end quite ugly. For you, that is."

It was for sure hard for Ganondorf to remain calm when he confronted by statements like these. The Hylians were truly aware of the fact that they had him, together with his powers, in hand and they would not hesitate to show it to him. It was horrible to feel inferior towards them and even worse, being out of options to change it.

Never would have Ganondorf imagined that he would enter the majestically furnished hall with its gold-red carpet and the high amount of guards in this way. It was always unpleasant if he faced this chubby man but to face Daphnes as a defenseless prisoner was terrible enough to even blind out the pain that pulsative ran through his head.

While he walked past the soldier, he could also see his daughter standing by his side. It reminded him on the encounter in the dining hall and her allegations. Seemed like she got what she wanted in the end. It would not surprise him if she had a finger in the pie about the messed up situation, no matter how innocent she looked on the outside.

Ganondorf's grouchy thoughts vanished for confusion once he saw the boy standing next to Zelda. He almost neglected to trust his own visual senses because it could not be that he always crossed his path in situation likes these since he found him in the desert.  
When he thought further about it, it was exactly after they first met that everything went into the wrong direction, beginning with his dumb decision to visit Daphnes in Hyrule Castle.

Maybe this green boy was abandoned in the desert because he was a forerunner of disaster and therefore everything would have been alright if he just had behaved like he always did and let the Haunted Wasteland decide about his fate. Some men might not be meant to be good in any kind or at any given time and had to pay a high price if they nevertheless act so.  
He sighed inside. It was very easy to blame others or circumstances instead of admitting the own failures.

Suddenly Ganondorf was forcefully kicked in the back of his knees, which brought him down on them. Before he could act he was held down by the soldiers that stood by his side the whole time. He forgot about this disgusting part involved by facing a king.  
However, one thing was for sure. This boy surely was good at distracting him with his sole presence alone.

"Well, Ganondorf, I have to say that last time you visit me, it was more graceful", Daphnes began once he stood before him and added in a more disappointed way, "Though I neither believed nor hoped we would meet under these circumstances one day."

"Then there are at least two of us," Ganondorf mumbled while he tried to shake off the hands on his head. At least they let go of it so he was able to see at Daphnes although he was not permitted to stand up again and had to look up to the one he barely respected.

"Even though I should not say it in the presence of yours, it was naive from me to think it would be for the best to hear your version of the story. I should have known to what you are capable of after I was introduced into your scheme, but now my men had to pay for my negligence," Daphnes explained in an, for him, unusual serious manner, "But if I don't stick to my former intention, it would be unfaithful towards them and at least I want to do this for the fallen ones."

This statement let Ganondorf remember that he was not here because of murder but the accusation of high treason. An issue he did not get even until this point.  
"Since it seems like I have to endure the presence from all of you for longer, I would appreciate it to gain the insight what kind of pipe dreams you have and who was the one that infected you with them," he requested in a harsh way while grinding his teeth.

"Is it truly necessary to keep up your façade?" responded Daphnes doubtfully but Ganondorf did not intend to take it back, "We are not in an age anymore where it was possible to play dumb and get away with it. Although, I have to admit that the drama you showed two days ago was convincing. Unfortunate, you are without a doubt a very trustworthy manipulator," he smiled bitterly, "I fell for your story of the lethal disease."

At first Ganondorf looked disbelieving at the king before he shortly afterwards answered upset with a voice that got loader with the ongoing of the sentence, "What was it? Are you trying to say I just made this entire thing up? And that I'm mentally disturbed enough to take this whole trouble for," he struggled shortly," for whatever reasons this cursed imposter told you?"

It was a challenge for him to keep his senses because the situation of the Gerudo was awkward terrible and he hated the whole idea to visit Hyrule Castle right from the start. It was shattering to be called a liar, especially this time, when he was sincere about his intention and swallowed up his pride. Both things that were everything except usual for him.

"Ganondorf," Daphnes pronounced the name quite irritated, "I am pretty sure you know the prejudice against people with long noses. Do you want to reinforce it? I truly hoped that you would finally stop lying and stand by your doings. However, even at this point you still defend your fairy-tail?" the annoyance of him could not be miss heard, "You know as good as I do that this is getting ridiculous."

This was enough for Ganondorf, "How comes that you dare to assume this cursed idiocy about me while my people die in an insufferable way and amount?! You…!"  
There was no word that was even roughly accurate how he wanted to call Daphnes but this was a way too much. No one, absolutely no one in any situation, not even a king, either called him a liar about the epidemic or claimed this one to be a fairy-tail.

They definitely did not expect from him to offer resistance in this strength, which carried the one who hold the chain off his feet, and let the other two that clutched him to skid. Ganondorf rushed towards Daphnes, who stepped back with panic in his eyes, while he could hear the fearful scream of a girl. It did not interest him in his rage that, in the end, this would most likely hurt him a lot more than Daphnes but his sole necessity was to keep him quite no matter how and how impossible it was.

Only a few centimeters divided the two kings from each other when one of the guards jumped from the side into him to prevent him from reaching Daphnes. Both crashed onto the floor and even though Ganondorf shook him off, the others had overcome their astonishment and came running in order to keep him forcefully down. Although the struggle held on for a while, Ganondorf had to realize that in this condition he would never be able to oppose them.

"Your short temper is truly outstanding," mentioned Daphnes with a trembling voice after Ganondorf had calmed down a little, "Combined with the additional power you can utilize in your rampage, it is nothing but extremely frightening."

Daphnes made a pause in his speaking and must have also commanded with a sign to let Ganondorf up on his knees again. Nevertheless, they hold him with a much stronger hand than before and it was obvious that they would not let him get out of control a second time.

"I can only merely imagine how doomed the world must have been if you were successful in overthrowing the Hyrule Kingdom in order to obtain the Triforce," a bitter smile appeared on Daphnes' face again, "All because I had trusted a man barely anyone else did and get careless once I want to help the ones who claim to stuck in a misery. A horrible vision."

Ganondorf looked baffled at the king. He could follow him until he mentioned the Triforce because he understood why people could come to such conclusion as they were not too far-fetched, albeit he never thought of making them reality.

It took him a while before he was able to match the mentioned Triforce to the legend of a divine power that was said to fulfill the wishes of its bearer. Once he had come across it, but he did not pay much attention for it was one thing. A mere legend. One without any proof of existence like thousand others that roamed around in Hyrule. The only difference was that the royal family used it as a part of their crest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it's true. This is ridiculous," said Ganondorf furious, "Tell me the one who claims such nonsense and convinced you with it."  
He could neither believe that he was accused to hunt a myth nor that Daphnes believed this one was true.

"This is not necessary. Even if nothing of the accusation is true and you only came here with the noble request like you profess," Daphnes put on a serious and dark look, "Alone your assault on my soldiers on my fields in front of my castle is enough to punish you with the highest sentence by my law."

The emphasis of his riches did not impress Ganondorf when he responded roughly, "Well, may I kindly remind you that you were the one who attacked me first and not the other way around?"

"Everybody who involves himself into a battle of swords knows that it can result in his own death. I had not blamed you if in consequence of the fight one of them would have lost his life. It is the cruel reality they were aware of but they nevertheless decided to go," answered Daphnes before he made a short pause. It was obvious that he disliked it and preferred unarmed solutions.

"But that fact that you pretended to be defeated in order to unleash magic to obliterate them all, even the ones who were not a threat anymore, in a way that only can be called beastly, was the most vicious act I have seen outside of war," he lowered his voice and his expression darkened even more, "However, this was not what shocked me the uttermost. This was that you spared no-one. You even killed the ones that were your own loyal followers. The ones you claim you want to help. It showed me your true nature of ruthlessness, one beyond any kind of humanity. If it would not be for your outer appearance, I would assume you are a reincarnation of a demon."

That one got him. Ganondorf would have never been impressed by the mere words alone, but the fact that they were spoken out by Daphnes in such a manner gave them a great impact. Neither joking nor kidding, just deadly serious. Something he never had experienced from that cheerful man ever before and never believed it was even possible.

"That was unintentional; I never expected or planned it this way. It was like…," he stopped in the middle of the sentence for he did not know himself what it was and where it came from. In addition, only a retarded man would believe a story of someone claiming he had no control over his own powers when he was renowned for these very ones.  
Everything he wanted to say would only sound like a pathetic excuse. Therefore he let it go.

"Finally you perceive, I was afraid it would go on forever," stated Daphnes slightly satisfied after a while, "Then listen now, Ganondorf. There is one last courtesy for you. I give you exactly three days to think about your schemes. Draw your conclusions out of it and let it be wise and sincere ones," he pointed towards one of his guards, "Otherwise, this one will determine your fate."

The soldier handed Daphnes over a sword in a scabbard and Ganondorf stared in disbelief as he recognized it. It was the blade that was masterful forged of an adamantine alloy with a long and bloody history. Once he reached the age to fulfill his responsibility as a sovereign, he got it as a legacy of his ancestors.

It was a great disgrace that it fell into the hands of the Hylians, but it was even worse that it would now be used for the first time in history against a Gerudo King. The only ones who were allowed to wield it.

"Just so you know. You're getting ugly. Very ugly," Ganondorf pointed out angrily, "I assume that you're aware that my people will strive for vengeance and they're not a folk that holds back?"  
He did not want to give Daphnes the pleasure to see him begging for oblivion or another execution method although this procedure was mentally hard to take.

"You can trust me. I'm more than aware of what it means to lay hands on your life," responded Daphnes undeterred and turned around, "But what the Gerudo can or will do is nothing in comparison to what you bring, and also brought, to my kingdom as long as I let you further act on free will," he waved his hands and the soldiers pulled Ganondorf up, "Our conversation is over now."

* * *

It was merciless dark and cold in the oubliette because the torch had long before given up spending light and only once in a while a keeper wandered around in the corridors. The air was thin and sticky with a smell of rot in it and the only sounds that broke the silence were dropping water in the distance and the chains when he moved.  
He would have never thought that he would ever claim the desert kind of a luxury, but in comparison to this hole-in-the-wall it definitely was.

Once the conversation ended, Ganondorf was brought back to the same cell and what also did come back was his headache. When he still was under the rush of adrenalin, he felt nothing of it but now it returned in a stronger fashion than before. Not to mention all the bruises and reopened wounds, which were caused due to the struggle he had with them. Besides, as a payback of his behavior, he was told that if he had still this amount of energy and strength left inside him, he was not in the need of water or food for his remaining three days.

It did not help either that the Gerudo got better adapted over generations to the dry climate in contrast to any other humanoid races. Being without the fluid was a pain and Ganondorf felt how his condition already suffered from the lack, since the last time he saw it was somewhere on Hyrule Field.  
He definitely did not do himself a favor with his uncontrollable outburst.

There was also not much left in his condition that he could do now, except to find a way to escape. Unfortunately, it was more likely that there was some truth in the Triforce myth than to achieve this.

Ganondorf shortly looked inwards. There was one thing which was undeniable. Daphnes was prepared to push all these actions through because of his fear that this relic would fell into the wrong hands. This could only mean that the Golden Power, besides every doubt, must exist. Otherwise, he would have never execute such drastic actions.

He could not help it, but it was fascinating to imagine what one could do with such a power source. Not that this inspiration would help him anymore, it was too late by now. A shame he would never be able to research deeper about it and seek it out, only because he did not take it serious once he stumbled across it the first time.

But nevertheless, an escape remained almost hopeless because he could not count on his people. He got rid of his companions unintentionally by himself and according to the Hylians, barely a day had passed since his imprisonment. Once his people back in the fortress would become suspicious about his absence, the execution would be, literally, already executed.

In addition, Daphnes used to joke around a lot but he was not stupid and he knew that the Gerudo would do everything to save him. That was why he did not intend to hold him as a prisoner for a long time or send him to an appropriate prison.

It did not matter how long and in which direction he thought as they all contained the same solution. A solution that made him feel very uncomfortable.  
It was not death itself that was frightening. He had scratched this one more than once in his lifetime in various forms. From getting lost in the desert or serious injuries to almost drowning in Lake Hylia or imprecating himself with his own magic when he figured out his first curse.

Nevertheless, all of them differed from this situation. In every single one of them he had the opportunity to fight it and it was always vague how and when it would end. But this time, he was confronted with a set date, the intention of the outcome was inevitable and the only thing he could do was to wait passively for it.

However, what despised him the uttermost was the underlying reasoning for the execution, a matter he never committed though they were enough crimes which justified such a punishment. It was sickening to know he must die because of someone else's intrigue and not his own doings.

On the other side, the penalization had also a very bitter taste. The dawn of the fourth day would not only mean his death but that of an entire tribe. It was frustrating to see that he could not fulfill his duty as a king by protecting his people from the widespread deaths caused by the mysterious disease.  
After all of this, the relationship between the Hylian and the Gerudo was completely broken. There was no way back afterwards anymore.

Ganondorf never thought he would be ever confronted with this fact but now it had come.  
He had utterly failed in every regard.


	13. Chapter XII & Epilogue

**Chapter XII  
**

Ganondorf heard their voices. They were more than usually. Though he had long lost his track of time, it could only mean that the final day had come. The day that he would meet the same fate that he brought to many others himself.

At one time in these three days, they had given him back his armor on command of Daphnes and explained it as a sign of respect he granted him due to his royal status amongst the Gerudo. It was also the moment they freed him from his chains. He would never get a more perfect chance to try to overwhelm them and escape. Since he had almost nothing to lose anymore if he failed, it would not make his situation worse than it was already.

However, Ganondorf had to experience that his body was only a shadow of its former self and even his senses felt like a curtain alighted itself on them. After the Hylians left, even to get into the armor, whose heavy protection parts were removed, was laborious and took him a lot of effort.

It was disgusting how much the lack of water, the several injuries and the restricted movement combined with the oppressive atmosphere over days drained of his strength. It did not matter how well-conditioned one was, sooner or later the physical and later on mental condition of every single one would be infected and afterwards crumbled due to it. He never believed that he had to witness it ever himself.

The shadows of the soldiers appeared before the bars once they had enlightened the torches. It forced Ganondorf to close his eyes as he only had barely seen light in the last days. Without further words, they entered the cell and he could not prevent them to chain him up again.

Though it was obvious they wanted him to follow them, he was not even in the need to offer resistance as his sense of balance felt like it was non existence when he stumbled his way. In the end, they hauled him more along the corridor than anything else. It neither helped them to use a harsher behavior towards him. If the physical condition backed out, there was nothing one could do against it.

Maybe it was out of pity, or they found it too strenuous to drag him along the entire way as he had a remarkable body weight. Whatever it was, it was reasons enough to offer him a bottle of potion, which he drank out without further thinking.  
It was indescribable how much of a difference such a little thing made. He might be still physically weak but his senses got a lot clearer.

They moved on through the dismal vault before they reached a heavy door which opened with a rusty sound. He believed they would execute their punishment in the dark oubliette, therefore he noticed too late that it led to the outside. Painfully he experienced it when the sun burnt into his eyes which were still adapted to the twilight.

More or less blind, he tried to find a darker spot to lessen the pain but the soldiers still dragged him forward, ignoring his struggle entirely. They definitely had learnt with what holds they could keep him under control.

At some point they stopped and pressed Ganondorf against a stone wall while they fiddled around his feet and attached solid shackles before they fixed chains to his manacles and loosened the connection between them. They tied the fetters up sideward and pinned them when there was no possibility to change his position even a little. Furthermore, it was not event necessary to use energy to stand because the chains alone held him up.

Once his eyes accustomed themselves to the light, he could at least barely observe his surroundings. According to the position of the sun it was still forenoon when he found himself in a small backyard, embedded in the castle walls that only had a few windows. Additionally, there was only a small amount of people that were all soldiers. In regard to this, it seemed like they neither intended to make a big deal out of the execution nor to have many spectators.

When his view wandered around, Ganondorf saw two Hylians, who had a conversation in some distance. Although he did not understand what they were saying, their laughing still annoyed him. He was definitely not in the mood for any kind of cheerfulness.  
Nonetheless, he noticed that one of them had a muscular and huge appearance which was quite similar to his own. He had never believed that one of these weaklings could have such a bodily condition as well.

Even though it was meaningless, Ganondorf still checked out if he could free himself from the chains when he shortly after saw that the men ended their conversation and the bulky one was coming towards him. He would have preferred it if he just left like the other. It was definitely not necessary to see his visage up close when he was unable to smash his face in if he got obnoxious.

"I'm quite fond that I get a rarity like you here," he expressed spiteful as he only was a few meters away, "One of these worthless bandit ragtag from the desert. Finally you get what you deserve for raiding our country."

There were many things that came to Ganondorf's mind that could serve as an answer, from idle threat to harsh insulting, but he decided to ignore him. In his last hours he had no interest in deign himself to a verbal quarrel. One, where he was unable to reinforce his position with physical arguments if it got unbearable and he lost his patience, which never lasted long anyway.

"Already drown up in self-pity and lost your words?" he smirked mischievous and in cockiness he pinched the cheek of Ganondorf. A thing this man should regret very soon because no matter how bad his situation or condition was, he had his boundaries that should never be crossed by anybody.

Humiliation in this way, especially by a Hylian, was one that increased his adrenalin level in an instant, pushing his energy over the limits and letting him forget everything around him. He still had one weapon left to use and also he loathed misusing it in such a way, he did not hesitate. This one should remember his foolish arrogance until his last day.

The Hylian screamed in surprise and pain once Ganondorf drilled his teeth into the flesh, almost to the bones of his hand. Reflexively he tried to free it and although he was successful, the jerky movement opened the wound even more. Still cursing, he shook his bleeding hand to lessen the pain.

"You bastard!" yelled the man furious and his eyes glared menacing like he was going to kill him.  
Ganondorf soon had to feel the vengeance when the Hylian forcefully punched him in his face whose impact was accompanied by a crashing sound of his nose that got broken. However, regardless of the pain, only a silent moaning came off his mouth as he would never show any weakness or pain towards an enemy.

Soon afterwards, Ganondorf had to experience that the man was not finished yet as his head was pressed against the wall. The man encompassed the front part of his throat. Though he instinctively tried to shake him off, the chains were obviously the stronger ones and it was hard to even impossible to breathe.

Then, slowly and menacing, the Hylian told Ganondorf, "I may have held a bit of mercy for you before but now you have entirely squandered my benevolence. I make you regret the day you ever crawled out of your worthless desert."

He still let some time pass before he loosened slightly his grasp and Ganondorf was able to get at least some fresh air back into his lungs while he continued, "You know, bastard, I've been told that the chest is a nice spot to pierce people. I never tried it out before but there is always the first time in life. I believe a would-be King of Thieves ruling over some barbarous women is quite suitable for such a premiere," his dark expression vanished for a sarcastic smile, "You should be grateful I give you this much of honor. Or as it's said, 'False honor to whom false honor is due'."

Ganondorf wondered if he should be proud or not that he was able to antagonize his own executer against him. In the end, it was some kind of achievement that not many accomplished. Then again, it was a very questionable one.

The man let go of his throat and while Ganondorf was still aspiring he said demanding, "And one last thing. Do me a favor and give me a loader scream when we meet again around midday. You're not the only one who wants to have fun, you know?" the man rubbed his hands as he walked away in hateful laughter.

"Only in your nightmares, cursed coward," mumbled Ganondorf furious once he was finally able to respire in a proper way again.  
It was hard to take. Very hard to take as he felt how he mentally burst out. In his lifetime, he never felt this helpless against anyone ever before. The harm the Hylian did to his pride was much worse than the pain that his bleeding nose caused. It was just sickening that he would never have his vengeance.

The sun climbed higher into the sky and once it would reach his pinnacle, it would be over. Soldiers came and went but to Ganondorf's surprise he saw one, who talked towards him, that he, in his opinion, had seen far too often in the last time.

"Well, Ganondorf. In a few minutes the last day of the ones I offered you will end. To which conclusion about your schemes did you came?" asked Daphnes who kept a straight face when he stood in front of his prisoner.

Ganondorf tended his head towards the ground and after a short pause he quietly answered, "Well, I regret it. I truly regret it from the uttermost depth of my heart."  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Daphnes was waiting for more and he knew what this one most likely wanted to hear from him.

The right words might be able to save his life although the price for it would be high as well. Furthermore, there was no denying that he was afraid of death as it was equal to the absolute end of everything. He would have loved it to prevent it.  
However, there was no chance he would perish as an abject coward. He always stated that, when the time had come, he would die in the way he was born. A man of pride.

Ganondorf lifted his head in order to directly look in the face of Daphnes. He utilized his remaining energy to get the right words across as he responded in a calm and remorseful way, "You can't imagine how much I regret that I never took the legend of the Triforce seriously. I stumbled across it and also its might sounded terrific delicious, it was too good to be true. And what is left now for me? I have wasted this one huge pleasure because I will never be able to snatch it from under your nose and show you a living hell with its pure power."

Ganondorf smiled mischievous when he thought further and spoke it out load, "Followed by spreading your blood over your own homeland and eradicating this entire pack of arrogant Hylians from the surface. Men, women, children, every single one of them. As for me, I stand victorious above their dead bodies, crowning myself to be the new and undisputable king of this kingdom. Forcing everyone to follow my law, eliminating every single fool who doesn't and dares to oppose me. That is what I should have truly strived for. A shame I haven't."

There was no turning back now. Even though it was nothing but hot air, he stood behind these words even if they meant death. They would never get him to beg for mercy. Not a Gerudo to a Hylian. Never as long as he had his senses and was still breathing.

"Though these words might not be wise, they are at least sincere. I see. Than I have finally encountered your true nature. One filled with evil to the core," Daphnes remained sober even though it was hearable that he would have preferred a different statement from him, "I hope you are aware what will be the response to your answer."

"Yes, indeed," stated Ganondorf undisturbed on the outside while he tried to eliminate his arising fear of death in the inside.

"I believe it is the best if we end it now," declared Daphnes and nodded towards the executioner who blanked the sword of his doom. It felt utterly wrong to face his own blade with the adamant and sharp steel before him. The one which shortly after would be pierced through his body, coated in his blood and leaving him to a painful death.

There was nothing he could do to prevent it, the end had come. He could only wish that one day Daphnes would die in an insufferable way as well through the hands of a Gerudo. Albeit it was more likely they would have long been perished by then.

* * *

Link, who was a welcomed guest at the castle, strolled around in its corridors for he decided to stay as long as Ganondorf was still alive. This man was no one to underestimate and if something went wrong, he wanted to know about it immediately. However, even though he should be more than glad how the events turned out, there was this twisted feeling inside him that he was unable to shake off.

"Link, what's wrong with you? You can't hide it from me that you look kind of downhearted since the last days," addressed Navi worried his behavior, "Is it still due to the meeting of the king and Ganondorf? I admit, I was scared by his outburst but in the end, nothing happened and we could not have prevented it anyway."

It was fascinating how well she already understood him. The meeting was exactly the reason. However, the words of his enemy were the ones that made him thinking. It was probably only a trick to avoid his punishment as he lied and manipulated without consideration as long as he got what he wanted. He never cared for anything or anybody as he was only interested in himself or in gaining power.

At least, this way he became acquainted with him and in regard to his doings, he never had his doubts about it. In fact, there was no other human he hated this much due to the pain and misery he caused remorseless to others.

However, the more he thought about it, the less it felt like he was only acting and coming up with the distress of the Gerudo, but was entirely serious with everything he said.  
Link had noticed it himself that the number of the guards decreased a lot compared to what he encountered normally. Besides, he found it even odd back than when he saw Ganondorf and Nabooru talking normal towards each other. But if the disease was actually a real threat, it could very well be that they both, as the leaders, put their differences aside in order to save their people.

Furthermore, claiming he was entirely unaware how he had created the massacre on the Hylian soldiers did not fit his nature. Not at all. He never made a secret of his evilness and neither would he ever downplay it or his powers as he was far too proud of them.

Link could not help it but Ganondorf contradicted himself on things that made him questioning if he was confronted with the exact same man he defeated in the future, or if this one had some significant differences in his motivations. Differences that were enough to make it unnecessary or even contra productive to intervene with his fate and that of the future.

"Link, even if the most implausible case is true and he only came here to help his people, which we both know is a paradox in itself, you will never know when he will come back here for power. And believe me, this would have come sooner or later. Also, even at this point, he has more than one skeleton in his closet and his execution is everything but unjustified," cheered Navi Link up, "To warn the royal family and save the Triforce from his hands was the most important and only right thing we could do. Don't stress yourself about it and be glad about what you achieved."

She was right. She was more than just right. Maybe he paid too much attention to minor details and lost track of the general view. It was impossible that a man like Ganondorf had even a small fragment of a good nature.

Link's eyes wandered to the golden mark of his hands. It was without a doubt the most important duty to protect it before it would split again. But nevertheless, the feeling just did not want to leave. Something was still nagging on him.

He held in for a second. A little detail crawled into his thoughts and no matter how much he tried to shake it off, it only manifested itself stronger. The only time he experienced it was in his unconsciousness after the trip through the desert, but since he could not tell if it was real or not, he never minded it. However, it was undeniable that the right bottom Triforce glowed stronger than the other two. Under normal circumstances it was a sign that one was the bearer of the respective piece.  
However, was it even possible that he hold it when it was resting inside the Sacred Realm?

Without further explanation, he rushed through the corridors. Navi had problems to follow him and also she asked more than once what happened, he had no time to answer.  
He had to find her. He had to find Zelda immediately.

Link was in luck when he met her on a walk in the forecourt of the castle, a habit of her at midday, and was greeted friendly before she got worried once she saw his expression, "What happened to you?"

Link did not offer an answer and instead grasped her right arm in order to see the back of her hand. Nothing could be seen.  
"Would you mind to explain your behavior or is this a habit from the Kokiri you remained?" Zelda sounded slightly annoyed but Link was engulfed in his apprehension.

It did not mean anything that he could not see it know. He wielded his part on his entire adventure in the future, but only got to know he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage once he encountered Zelda again and she showed him the truth. With her concentration she was able to make her piece resonating with his.  
If she was able to do it then, he might be able to do it as well although he hoped it failed.

"Could you finally stop this," demanded Zelda who removed her hand from Link's grasp, "What is the meaning of this?"  
However, it was unnecessary to say any words once they both saw it if only for a fraction of a second. It glowed. It glowed bright. The back of Zelda's hand glowed golden and showed the three sacred triangles with the bottom left one outshining the other two.

Link was speechless and his mind was blank. In regard to Zelda's expression she must have gotten aware of the same fact. It was no miracle since she was blessed with divine wisdom that awakened, now.

The resonance let only to one conclusion. They were not only chosen ones, the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom rested inside them at this very point. It must have been a divine prank but the Golden Power was already split by now without ever been touched by anybody in this time.

However, the worst and most horrifying vision was another. Two pieces were hold by the same mortals as the ones in the future and only one piece's residence was unknown. But there was just one reasonable possibility who was, unknowingly, the possessor.

It was the moment when Link felt how the inner emptiness filled his whole body as he thought of when and how the Triforce of Power released its full potential. He witnesses it once after his bearer was utterly defeated and buried under his own castle with tons of boulders above him.  
He was mortal wounded and was believed to be dead or to die soon, only to be transformed into a demonic beast of pure evil and almost infinite power, destroying everything and everyone on his rampage. A beast that was on the edge to awaken again.

"Link, it's too late. It's after midday," stuttered Zelda once the first shock was over, "The Temple of Time. We have to hurry to the Temple of Time and get you the Master Sword."  
She pulled Link with her though he still felt numb by realizing to which upcoming disaster his well-meant actions contributed. History would repeat again. He unable to prevent it. Worse, he contributed a great part to it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Triforce, the sacred legacy of the Godesses, it was impossible that it existed as one and divided at the same instant. Once Link traveled back in time, the Triforce of Courage never left him and therefore it caused the Golden Power of the past to choose their respective owners as well, the same of the future.  
It affected them, twisting their fate in a way like it was saying that the fight of the Triforce was an inevitable destiny the chosen had to fulfill, independent from how they started out and which motivation they carried in their heart.

As for the Triforce of Power, it rested inside Ganondorf all along when he met Link for the first time. It presented him a fragment of his might on Hyrule Field and then waited to awake in order to grant his bearer its full potential of almost almighty power and immortality. Being used in any way he desired without ever judging between good and evil.  
No chain, neither magically nor physically, could hold the godlike power off.

It was the hate and the pure envy towards the Hylians that made Ganondorf to fulfill his destiny of the Great King of Evil once more. The last words he told, they were the cruel reality Hyrule had to face once more. The royal dynasty has fallen again when he unleashed the godlike powers.

He was again a king feared by a whole nation, an entire world and who involved it in a vicious war, causing more victims than the Hyrulean Civil War had ever claimed. The sole purpose was to establish a reign of terror under his iron rule that should finally satisfied his most inner hunger for the green landscapes, the refreshing wind and even the kingdom itself. However, they soon turned into a living hell of destruction and death.

His enormous hate, combined with the absolute power he now possessed, made him blind to the things he once loved and cared for. He abandoned them, entirely, he forgot even his roots, once he devoted himself to evil. It consumed more and more of his remaining humanity, turning him into a demonic beast with an unsatisfying greed for power and the other two pieces of the Triforce.

However, no matter how near the world stood on the abyss of hell, there was a glimmer of hope that kept the Hyrulian inhabitants alive. The rise of a hero. A hero that would be once again the true wielder of the Master Sword and whose courage pulled him through every obstacle, conquering fear and even time itself.

Although, in this adventure, Link would not be the inexperienced and innocent hero he was before because once he had gone through it, successful, gaining experience of an immense degree.  
However, he had also to witness that his well-meant actions caused the opposite of his intentions, giving Hyrule an ever darker future. He had to see how to a great part he was responsible that a man, who only sympathized with evil at first, completely lost himself in it.

Nevertheless, he would never stop to fight for the kingdom and its future. He would not let himself eaten up in self-doubts. He would rectify the mistake he committed, unknowingly, no matter what it would mean or take. He would never flee from his destiny of the Hero of Time.

Albeit in this fight, when the Hero of Time Link would face the Great King of Evil Ganondorf again to determine the fate of Hyrule, it would not be pure loathing he felt towards the Dark Lord. It would be mixed with regret, maybe even pity, as he now knew it could have been different. Nonetheless, he would never allow that these feelings hinder him in executing the final blow, his determination was unbreakable.

In the end, one thing remained undeniable about the divine prank the Triforce offered to them. To be a chosen one was not always a gift, seeing that none of the two archenemies achieved his true purpose; reaching for a brighter future for their respective folk.

**The End of 'The Paradox of Time'**

* * *

**Author's note  
**

Well, I don't know if this final was expected or not since it's not the typical "The hero eliminates the Dark Lord and everyone is happy till the end" but I can imagine not everyone likes it. Therefore I want to share my thoughts about it. ;)

It was originally marked as a tragedy because I'm aware that a lot more people (unlike me) prefer Link over Ganondorf and as the first one would not be successful here, it seemed fitting. But to be honest, I can't truly declare the second one as a winner, either.  
So, at least for me, both protagonists failed in their perspective without being entirely responsible for it, even though Link's is much more obvious than Ganondorf's.

I spend many thoughts if it was possible for me to back away from this end and make it somehow a little bit happier. However, reading through the entire story again, they all felt either completely cheesy, out-of-nowhere or ignorant to previous indications. In short, they were just disrespectful towards the characters and/or the plot.

Therefore I stayed loyal to the first intended end and even though it's not the typical Happy End, it fits the nature of the story and satisfy me a lot more than one that destroys everything I had build up to this point.  
At least, I'm certain now that it deserved to be categorized as a tragedy.

Well, nevertheless, thank you very much that you got here and read the story until the end.  
If you have any comments, feedback or questions you can leave them here, I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities (I can't do it for anonymous ones since there is no option for this, sorry). Even though I consider Ganondorf my favorite character, it doesn't mean I share his personality traits. You don't need to be afraid I'm going berserk if you have a different opinion than me. :P

**A kind of 'Making-of'**

Since there is no possibility to store such information probably (profile would be too much spoilers) and I want to keep them in mind, I put them here. Maybe they are interesting for others as well. ^^

- The disease is inspired by the hemorrhagic fever Ebola.

- Ganondorf's character is, besides the established and by me interpreted one in the games, based on the quote of the developers of Ocarina of Time: "This time, Ganon will actually have parts where he is rather good." and in the final of the famous quote: "Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Well, I have a passion for such quotes.

- Since the king in OoT has neither screentime nor any lines, I had to come up with a character that fits into two roles: He was able to unite Hyrule under one banner again after the Civil War and on the other hand trusts a man with a bad reputation and gets overthrown by this very one in the Adult Timeline. Was quite a challenge since he couldn't be stupid, therefore I thought a very empathic and committed but also credulous character would do that.

- Daphnes "jokes" are remains of Harkinian from the Zelda CD-i. They may have a bad reputation but the original cut scenes are nevertheless hilarious on their own.

- The final is a reference to Twilight Princess and it was intended right from the start to end the story at this point. The ongoing would be a likewise alternated version of the Adult-Part of OoT. When I first finished the game and was unaware of the connection and later on the timeline of the games, I thought that it was meant this way.

- The split of the Triforce caused by Link's travel back into time is a quite popular theory that was used as an explanation of the execution scene of Twilight Princess. Though there are still others out there and still many mysteries about the "divine prank", I support this one the most, at least when I wrote this particular story.

- This fanfiction was planned to be a short-story with 5000 words and focus more on story/plot and not characters as it seems easier for a first serious fanfiction. With this in mind, the final seemed much nicer back then. Seeing the end result now, I'm not that good at planning *cough*

- The entire story was originally written from 3/6/2013 to 6/23/2013. However, since my writing-style changed drastically over the course, it was reedited from 6/3/2013 to 7/28/2013, while the first 1 to 4 chapters were entirely rewritten.


End file.
